Zhou Yu's School Life
by themaleboy
Summary: Zhou Yu has been transferred to Wu college. But due to his handsomeness, he attracted a lot of people there. Girls like him, boys are jealous of him. But he is attracted to one of the Qiao sisters, but who it will be? Another themaleboy's noob works. Read n Review. Note: everyone can contribute their OCs too!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since I transferred here to Wu college. Many people approached me to...befriend with them, mostly the girls. At that time, I saw a girl with a orange hair.

Our eyes sparked at that time... I can't describe that spark that our eyes met.

That very time, is when our time met. When we're preparing for our first class. And she's alone, getting some books from her locker.

"Hey..." I said as I approached her.

"Yes? Uh..." The girl hesitated because she didn't know me.

"Zhou Yu. My name is Zhou Yu." I said.

"I'm...Xiao Qiao. Nice to meet you..." Xiao Qiao said.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you too. Uh... Da Qiao is your sister, isn't it?" I asked.

"Uhuh, so you're her classmate?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Yes..." I said.

"I see you a lot hanging out with her. So both of you are already... dating?" She asked.

"Nope... Sun Ce wants me to take care of her during classes. So we're kinda brothers and sisters..." I said.

"Oh, I see..." She nodded.

"You should join us during recess and lunch." I smiled.

"Nope... It's okay..." She said. I was going to ask her something, but the bell rang.

"Look at the time... See you..." Xiao Qiao said, waved at me and walks to her classroom.

* * *

The first class is economics, the class of Mr. Zhang Jiao

"Alright class... Today is the deadline of the projects... Hand it over." He said.

"Are you done with it, Yu?" Da Qiao asked, who is sitting beside me.

"Relax... I'm done." I said.

"Whew... I thought you forgot to make it..." Da Qiao said.

"Don't worry because of me." I said.

"...nice job, Meng Huo and Zhu Rong. And now, Zhou Yu and Da Qiao." Zhang Jiao called.

"Ah.. Yes... Here it is." I said as I show him my report.

"... ... ... You did it again, Zhou Yu! And Da Qiao too." Zhang Jiao said.

"Thank you." I said.

As I sat on my chair, Da Qiao began to whisper me.

"We did it!" She said.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna come to my place? I'll make some cookies for you." She said.

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Great! Meet me this Saturday..."

"Okay then." I smiled.

That time, I know I'm gonna meet Xiao Qiao. I wonder why Da Qiao is being nice to me, although she's Sun Ce"s girlfriend I prefer not to think too much.

* * *

As time goes by, it's lunch already. I find the cafeteria quite fascinating because of the food they serve.

"Hey, Mister Huang Gai. What's cookin'?" I asked.

"Wazz'up, pretty boy! I'm havin' stew today. Want some?"

"Yes, I'll take one."

As I'm finding my seat, I saw one table that isn't occupied.

"Excuse me... Is this seat occupied?" A girl asked. When I see her, it was none other than Xiao Qiao.

"Nope." I don't know why, but I automatically smile at her.

"May I sit here?" She asked, and smiled at me too.

"Sure... I hope you don't mind sitting with a dork." I said.

"You're no dork..." She said, frowning over what I said.

"Alright then... Maybe I shouldn't call myself a dork."

"You're the pretty boy! Who dares to call you a dork?!" She said.

"Maybe myself?" I laughed.

"For me, you're not a dork..." She said.

"Umm... Let's eat then." I said, changing the dork topic.

"You like old Huang's cooking?" She asked when she saw my plate of stew.

"Yeah... I find it delicious..." I said, walloping another meat of the stew.

"No one could resist old Huang's cooking! Even the best hotel wants to hire him as their head chef!"

"Wow, he's sure stubborn to go there." I said, drinking the apple juice on my tray.

"Yeah... I bet he likes this school so much. Maybe it's like a part of his life..."

"Hmm... Yeah, I'll guess on that." I said.

"May I ask you something?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"Are you... really dating my sis?"

"No, we're just friends. That's all."

"Oh... I see..." She just nodded, wandered her eyes to the table.

"Why is it you ask?"

"Urm... Nothing in particular..." She smiled.

"Okay..." I said, finishing my last bite of the meat.

"Wow, you're such a fast eater..."

"Yeah... Before I transferred here, at my old school, we eat fast because lack of time." I said.

"Oh... I see... Well then, just go if you want, don't mind about me." She smiled.

"See you then.." I began to stand up, cleaning up the table.

* * *

As I am going to my next class, a man with an eye patch approached me.

"Hey, wait!" The man shouted.

"Hmm..?"

"Are you the one that is called 'pretty boy'?" He asked.

"Urm..."

"Speak!"

"They called me that. I got no idea why they call me 'pretty boy'" I said.

"Hmm... Interesting. My boss a.k.a my cousin wants you to join his club." He said.

"HUH? So, then, who are you?"

"I'm that half-blind man that they call. Xiahou Dun, to be exact." He said.

"Dude, not cool with the nickname..."

"I know..."

"Chill... So, why am I invited anyway?" I asked.

"You know Cao Cao? One of the candidates of being the president."

"Ah... I see. But I'm just a freshman. Nonetheless, I'm not good at these kind of things." I said.

"I too see that you're a freshman. But my cousin looks up to you."

"Well... Let me think about it... I'm kinda not in the mood thinking about it."

"Okay then. Let me know if you're interested in the job." He said.

It was Cao Cao who wants me to join him. I heard a lot of rumors about him. Some says that he's a pervert, some says he's righteous, some says that he's creepy, and some says that he's just a lonely person. It's a hard decision to trust those rumors.

* * *

It was science class, the class of Mr. Dong Zhuo.

"Gwahaha..! Ehem... Now class, we're gonna cut a frog open today." He said.

"Um... Sir, can I skip this class?" Ma Dai asked.

"NOPE! Everyone is restricted to go out of the classroom during my period!"

"Ugh.. I think I'm gonna puke." Ma Dai murmured.

"Yu... I'm scared of frogs..." Da Qiao whispered to me.

"Don't worry... Frogs won't bite..." I said.

"Yeah, I know too... But I'm scared that if the frog jumped onto my face..."

"Shh... Don't worry... Just stay away if you want." I said, smiling at her to make sure that she's alright.

"Okay... So, are you going to help them...?"

"I don't know... If it's not voluntary, maybe my name is going to be called." I said.

"Why are you sure?"

"Just my instinct..."

"STOP TALKING! Now, let me ask you... Does anyone wants to volunteer to dissect the frog?" Dong Zhuo said, but apparently no one raised their hands.

"Okay then... I'll pick then!" Dong Zhuo shouted, everyone trembled in fear by that shout.

"Zhao Yun!"

"Uh... Yes sir!" Zhao Yun stuttered.

"Next... Xiahou Ba!"

"What the...?" Xiahou Ba shouted.

"Shut up! Now... Zhou Yu."

"I should have known... But I'll take that as a challenge." I said.

"Very good! I'm impressed at your spirit! I hope you don't tremble in fear when you are facing the frog! Gwahahahaha!"

Dong Zhuo unveil the frog, or should I say specimen. Da Qiao decided to stay beside me. I, Zhao Yun and Xiahou Ba are standing in front of the specimen.

"Urm... Zhao Yun, you're brave, right? So, it's all yours..." Xiahou Ba said.

"I'm brave, but..."

"Hurry up! I'm generous enough to help you guys nail that frog down." Dong Zhuo shouted.

Everyone don't dare to watch, except Da Qiao.

"It's okay... The frog won't jump." I laughed.

"Although it's that, but I'm still scared..." Da Qiao said.

"Never mind... I'm always here..." I said.

"Zhou Yu! I'm counting on you to open up the frog!" Dong Zhuo said.

"...yes."

As I cut the stomach, there's no effect. Not even a scratch on it's belly.

"Sir, I believe the blade is dull..." I said.

"You want a sword to cut it open?" Dong Zhuo said.

"Just a dagger will do." I said.

"Here! Don't cut it too deep, okay!"

I tried to cut the belly... But the blade almost pierced the whole body. The frog's expression looks horrible. The skin is cut opened, and suddenly the inner organs jumped out from it.

"Eek!" Da Qiao shrieked.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming..."

"Fine job, Zhou Yu. I'll make sure your grade will be nice and beautiful. Gwahaha..." Dong Zhuo said.

"Erm... Thanks...?"

"Well now, class! Come here... I'm gonna show you the inner organs of the frog..."

* * *

Ugh... Good thing Science class is the last class. It's 3 and yet I can't go home due to something.

"So, Zhou Yu. Have you decided yet?" Cao Cao said.

"Nope... I still don't want to join any faction."

"Come on now..." Cao Cao pleaded, a weak smile on his face.

"I'm still a freshman, why would you want to recruit me?"

"I saw your talents, you're an amazing man. I know you..." Cao Cao smiled.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You're a transferee from Jiang Dong college. You're given a chance to study here because of your talents."

"Everyone knows that." I said

"Hmph. So then, one last time, do you want to join me?" Cao Cao asked, his tone became serious.

"A sure answer, no."

"Fine, whatever. I can grant you anything."

"I have my everything now. My life, school, a house, a family, and to be fed."

"...I hope someday you could join me." Cao Cao disappointedly said.

I left without a word. I promised Sun Ce already, that's the real reason why I didn't join Cao Cao.

* * *

Sun Ce is my first friend I made when I came here. He's transferred to Xin Ye college for a semester. So he 'entrusted' me with his girlfriend, Da Qiao. He said to me that when he came back, he wants to make a faction of his own. He as the president and I as the vice.

He departed for Xin Ye college 3 weeks ago.

But we still keep in contact. We chat a lot online, he told me stories there. But for these few days, I can't reach him. I don't know why, maybe he's busy.

At night, I tried to contact Sun Ce. But still can't reach him. Da Qiao was online, so she contacted me.

"Hey."

"Hey... Have you contacted Sun Ce yet?" I asked.

"No..." Da Qiao shook her head.

"Hmm... I see. So, this Saturday are you sure to let me come to your place?"

"Yeah... I hope you could stay overnight..." Da Qiao smiled.

"Um..."

"Why?"

"... Are you sure you want me to stay overnight?" I said.

"Yeah... Or I'll go to your place." Da Qiao smiled.

"Um... Don't you think it's inappropriate for a man and a woman to stay overnight?"

"Nope, I find it fun!"

"What about your parents? Do they allow you?" I asked.

"They're not here, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"So, are you coming to my place?" Da Qiao asked.

"As long there's a room for me..."

"Okay. This Saturday you'll come to my place." Da Qiao smile.

"Okay. I guess I gotta off now. I need to do the History report." I said, logging off from the webcam.

* * *

_A/N : Hey all, themaleboy speaking ('tis ain't a boat). I finally did another story! Hell yeah! I started this story because of a mere someone's love life (oops). But I won't mention that more.__ Anyway... You all like it? I hope so. Haha...  
_

_Thanks for reading even one word. Sorry if I can't bring out the fun 'cuz I'm still a noob in this kind of things... Again, million thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

After I'm done doing my homework, I again tried to contact Sun Ce.

"Hey, Gong Jin." Sun Ce called.

"Oh, thank goodness you answered... You got us worried." I said.

"Easy there, bro. Chill!" Sun Ce smiled brightly.

"So, what happened? Why didn't you answered our calls?" I said.

"A lot of things cropped up. It's a MESS!" Sun Ce stressed.

"Well... Just hang in there for a few months... You know, you got me on your back. You can count on me helping you."

"Thanks!"

"What are brothers for? So, do you have something in mind?" I asked.

"Yeah... It's kinda hard to say..." Sun Ce's tone became weaker.

"It's okay."

"Actually, I got this present for Da Qiao... And I want to send her as soon as possible..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"...a pyjamas."

"Hm?" I hinted that I didn't hear it clearly.

"A pyjamas!"

"Oh... Continue then."

"But I'm a little bit shy about giving it to her..." Sun Ce said.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cuz it's a bad girl's series. A sexy pyjamas."

"What?! How did you get that?" I asked.

"Well, in this school, there's a lot of merchants selling souvenirs. So, the only place that sells female souvenir is..."

"A lingerie shop?"

"Yup. I kinda blurted out Da Qiao's size and breast cup. They thought I'm a pervert!" Sun Ce sadly said

"Haha... Ahem... So..."

"So, the only item that is suited for Da Qiao's body is that bad girl pyjamas." Sun Ce said.

"Hmm... Well then, do you intend to give her?" I asked.

"Yeah... But the prob is, she's living with her lil' brat! It's too shy for me to deliver this..." Sun Ce asked.

"To be honest, this Saturday I'm going to her place..."

"You would help me give it to her?" Sun Ce excitedly said.

"Urm... Maybe yeah..." I nodded slowly.

"Great! I'll send it to you. Make sure give it to her this Saturday!" Sun Ce said, logging off before I can say anything.

Oh gosh, I shouldn't blurted out about this weekend... I hope Da Qiao doesn't misunderstand.

* * *

Today is Friday. My favorite day, personally. The first class is Physics, one of my favorite classes. Too bad today Mr. Guo Huai is sick, as always, and can't come to teach.

"Alright, everybody. I'm your sub, Mr. Zhong Hui." Zhong Hui arrogantly said.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to mess his curly hair!" Zhang Fei said, clenching his fist.

"Calm down, brother!" Guan Yu said.

"..." Liu Bei just see both his brothers quarrel.

"Everybody now open your books at page 13. It's about gravity..." Zhong Hui explained, playing with his hair too.

"Urm.. Sir, am I excused to the gents?" Ma Dai said.

"Do you got a stomachache?" Zhong Hui asked.

"Yeah, I kinda ate a mouldy bread today..." Ma Dai said, touching his stomach to supress the pain.

"Go."

"Thanks..." Ma Dai rushly goes to the bathroom.

"Where was I? Oh, gravity. Can anyone define what's gravity?" Zhong Hui asked.

"A phenomenon that things attracts each others?" I said.

"Almost there, but I'll take it as a yes. One point!"

"..."

"So, how can we stand?" Zhong Hui asked.

"'Cuz of gravity?" Gan Ning answered.

"Bingo! Ahaha... You lot are smart ones. Seems Guo Huai taught you something..." Zhong Hui said.

"..."

* * *

Since it's Friday, we got a long lunch. I don't know why they extend the time...

Here again, the same table, all alone. This time, Da Qiao approached me.

"Hey, Yu." Da Qiao waved.

"Hey..."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Nope." I said.

"Have you contacted Sun Ce yet?" She asked.

"Yeah. He answered my call yesterday after I'm done doing my homework."

"Really? How is he?"

"Yeah, he's fine..."

"What's wrong, Yu?" Da Qiao was worried with my expression.

"Urm.. Nothing. He said that he wants to give you a surprise..." I said.

"Oh... Hahaha... I'm looking forward to it then." She smiled.

"... Let's eat then." I said.

* * *

It's PE, and the worst part of my Friday. Our teacher is Lu Bu, whom everyone called the best coach of the world. His teachings are strict, he won't take punishment lightly.

"Afternoon." Lu Bu greeted.

"Afternoon, sir!" Everyone greeted back.

"Today, it's theory." Lu Bu disappointly said.

"Finally!" Everyone cheered.

"It's not my decision. It's your headmaster's decision. You all must know the rules before you play..." Lu Bu said.

"In addition, you need to discipline yourself!" Lu Bu added.

"Wow, you're much different by now..." Ma Dai murmured.

"What are you saying, mister artist?" Lu Bu ragely said.

"Urm... Nothing..." Ma Dai put on a fake smile.

"It has to be,." Lu Bu stared at him.

"..."

"Enough the crap! Now, we're talking about basketball..." Lu Bu explained.

"Hey, Yu... Does Ce really bought something for me?" Da Qiao whispered.

"Yeah... I can't tell you because it's a surprise." I said.

"You two! What did I just say just now?!" Lu Bu pointed at me and Da Qiao.

"Urm... Don't make fouls often?" I said.

"Hmph! Don't be too arrogant if you already know everything!" Lu Bu yelled.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Sorry, Yu." Da Qiao whispered.

I just shook my head and smile to tell her that it's okay.

* * *

After school, the school paper's comitee wants to meet me.

"Excuse me...?" I knocked the door.

"Zhou Yu? Come in, boy!" The man with a yellow, trendy scarf and a Parisian style fashion waved me in. He's Yuan Shao, Cao Cao's friend and enemy. He's an arrogant one.

"Anything?"

"I heard Cao Cao approached you?" Yuan Shao said, drinking his cup of tea.

"Yes..." I nodded.

"Ah, help yourself with some tea here..." Yuan Shao prepared another cup for me.

"It's okay..."

"Well then... Back to business, did you agree to join his campaign?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Hahaha... Ahem, I'm one of the candidates too, don't you hear?" Yuan Shao arrogantly said.

"Yeah... I heard some news about the candidates... But I'm not interested in joining any faction." I said.

"But..."

"See you again, mister Yuan." I went out.

* * *

A brief of the info on the candidates: Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, Liu Bei, Liu Zhang, Ma Teng, Liu Biao, Gongsun Zan, and lastly, Sun Ce.

But due to Sun Ce's absence for a few months, Sun Quan is the representative.

* * *

I'm back from school. It's 6 when I'm back. There's a package on my door mat. And it's from Sun Ce.

When I was going to check the package, I saw a note below the package.

It is written:

"Hey, Gongjin! Hope you don't open inside! Well, since you're curious of it, you could open it and check it out. Haha! If you open it, you should remake the package. I mean, wrap it like a gift! Probably you will open it, and wrap it again. Haha! Hope so, you know I'm bad at wrapping a beautiful gift... Say hello to Da Qiao for me.

Your best bud and pal,

Ce."

...

I'm totally speechless about that. I'm curious of it, though.

* * *

I went to the stationery store to buy some gift wrap. There, I met Xiao Qiao.

"Hey." I approached her.

"H..hey..." She smiled.

"What are you buying?" I asked.

"Some pen and pencils. What about you?" She said.

"Paper wraps. I'm going to wrap a gift..." I said.

"To who?!" She said.

"Urm... Don't tell this to anybody..." I hushed.

"Who?" She asked again.

"It's for Da Qiao, but don't misunderstand." I said.

"Hm?"

"Sun Ce bought a gift for your sis. He wants it wrapped, but... Yeah, you can understand, right?" I said.

"Oh..." She smiled brightly.

"Don't tell this to anybody, especially Da Qiao." I said.

"Okaay..." She playfully said.

"You had dinner yet?" I asked.

"Sis went out tonight, and I'm alone. I'm planning to the Friday's." She explained.

"Oh... Well, if you don't mind, do you want to come to my place to eat?" I asked.

"Really? Maybe I shouldn't bother you..." She said.

"No, it's okay." I strongly denied her statement.

"Fine then... But I'm paying your wrap!" She said.

"..."

"Oh come on... There's no such thing as a free dinner!" She said.

"Haha... Okay then..." I laughed.

* * *

Back to my place, I'm cooking pasta. Xiao Qiao is having a tour at my room.

"Dinner's ready..!" I called.

She went out from my room.

"Here's yours." I served her plate when she's going to sit down.

"Thanks! Looks delicious!" She complimented.

"Thank you for the compliment.. I learn this before I transferred here." I said.

"Wow... It tastes great!" She said.

"Haha... Thanks." I said.

She slurped the pasta in an instance, like a speed of lightning. She almost finished her plate while my plate is still full.

"You're fast..." I said.

"Don't you?" She confusedly asked.

"I ate fast because of time pressure, I enjoy food when there's time." I smiled.

"Oh... Tee hee..." She giggled. I don't know the idea of her giggle means.

"Okay then... You're not going back soon, right?" I asked.

"N..no..." She blushed.

"Hm? Never mind then." I continued to eat my last bite of the pasta.

"..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N...nothing." Her face became redder than before.

"I'll grab a glass of orange juice for you." I said.

"Okay..." She said.

"So, you want to check out Da Qiao's gift?" I said.

"Yeah, okay." She said.

I went to my room to take the package out. And put it on the table.

"Here. It's still unopened. Don't tell this to anybody, especially your sis." I said.

"Yeah... You said that to me like for the second time." She said.

"Ahahaha... Sorry if I nag much." I laughed.

"Alright then... Let's open it." She said.

I cut the tape of the box. Xiao Qiao opened the box as soon as I cut open the box.

"A lingerie? Is Sun Ce a pervert?!" She said loudly.

"Shh... Well, I can help him explain..." I said.

"..."

"He wants to buy a souvenir for Da Qiao, but the only shop that is suitable for girls is a lingerie shop, so he bought this because of..."

"Of what?" She asked.

"I can't explain until there... It's hard to explain..." I said.

"Don't make me do something nasty..!" She warned.

"Nasty..?"

"I'll drag you to bed..!" She playfully said, she begins to get on top of me

"...Sun Ce kinda blurted out Da Qiao's size..." I said.

"What?! Sun Ce's really a pervert!" She said loudly.

"Hm... I'm done saying it now. So, do you mind...get off?" I said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." She quickly get off and sit near to me.

"Since you know about it, don't tell to anybody, especially Da Qiao." I said.

"You said that like for the third time already!" She yelled.

"Ahahaha... I thoght you forgot." I laughed.

"It's late... I guess I'm heading back..." She said, getting her bag from the table.

"Okay then... Don't sleep too late. And don't tell anyone, especially your sis." I said.

"You said that the fourth time...!" She said.

"Hahaha..." I laughed.

"Good bye..." She waved.

She was heading out to the sidewalk. I rushed to her and gave her a small kiss on her left cheek.

"You forgot to bring this." I said.

She was like paralyzed for 3 seconds. She replied me with her kiss.

"That's my first kiss, a gift for just now..." She playfully said, and run off as quick as possible.

* * *

_How's Da Qiao going to react when she see the gift? Can Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao become a couple? Stay tuned ('tis ain't a TV or a radio show alright)._

_A/N: Haha! I personally like the last part. But I hope you'll like it too. Thanks for the encouraging review. Really makes me passionate of making this story. Again, billion thanks to my beloved readers although I don't know some, or mostly. Sorry if I can't bring the fun much, thanks for even reading just a word from it.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday was unforgettable.. I managed to be brave and confess my feelings for her. Well, maybe that's not a kind of confession for some people. But for me, I feel like my actions hints confession of my love to her. I hope she didn't mean any funny business.

I woke up in my couch, don't know why. I saw three empty cans of beer on the table. Did I drink them? Maybe that explains my headache. Actually, why the hell should I drink beer? I forgot, shoots.

It's pretty late for breakfast. So I went to a nearby cafe to get some brunch. I took Sun Ce's gift along the way. Probably I can give it to her after I ate.

Surprisingly, both Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are at the cafe. They seemed to be either gossiping or telling some jokes. They maybe haven't realized that I'm here already. I took a seat behind them.

"Hey, Da. That back looks familiar..." Xiao Qiao said, pointing her finger at me.

"Hm? Yeah, kinda..." Da Qiao nodded.

"Here's your order, sir." The waiter served a plate of pancakes, and a glass of lemon tea to me.

"That voice... It's Zhou Yu." Da Qiao murmured.

"Hm? What sis?" Xiao Qiao asked, curious about her sister's murmur.

"He's Zhou Yu. You know him?" Da Qiao said.

"Yup!" Xiao Qiao enthusiastically said.

"What's with the tone? You had a crush on him?" Da Qiao asked.

"I can't tell that." Xiao Qiao pouted.

"Oh... You got a crush on him! I'm gonna tell him!" Da Qiao joked.

"Wait! Okay, I admit. I like him." Xiao Qiao confessed.

"Like or love?" Da Qiao asked.

"Wha... What? What's the difference between that?" Xiao Qiao surprisingly asked.

"Like, means you just like his looks, talents. Love, means you like his everything, and you'll never leave him even though he's in any situation " Da Qiao explained.

"Oh... I get it..." Xiao Qiao nodded.

"So, you like him or love him?"

"... I can't tell you." Xiao Qiao pouted.

"To be honest, Xiao. I loved him before." Da Qiao said.

"What?!" Xiao Qiao shocked.

"Haha... Gotcha. You're really in love with Zhou Yu!" Da Qiao grinned evilly.

"Hmph... How do you know that I love him?"

"By your reaction, you look extremely shock. And your face tells everything about you." Da Qiao teased.

"Hmph!" Xiao Qiao simply pouted.

"Let's go to his seat." Da Qiao said, pulling Xiao Qiao off her seat.

"Urgh.. Fine." Xiao Qiao grunted.

* * *

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao approached me when I'm slicing my pancakes.

"Hey, Yu!" Da Qiao called.

"Hey. Having brunch?" I asked.

"Yup. Can we sit here?" Da Qiao asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

"So, Yu. Are you planning to come to my place later?" Da Qiao asked.

"Yeah." I answered, eating the sliced pancake.

"Are you gonna have a sleepover?" Da Qiao asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. It isn't appropriate to a guy like me, having a sleepover in a girl's house." I said.

"Come on. It's okay..." Da Qiao said.

"Well, let me go home and pack my stuff." I said.

"Okay then... By the way, do you know my sister here?" Da Qiao asked.

"I have a name, okay!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Yeah... Xiao Qiao." I respond.

"Oh... So you DO know her." Da Qiao happily said.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Pretty good, things should be better." Da Qiao nodded.

"Huh? I don't get what you said..." I curiously asked.

"Never mind! Oh, our food has come. Let's eat." Da Qiao said.

* * *

I went back to my house, packing my clothes. After that, I went straight to her place.

Boy, sometimes I find Da Qiao is kinda adult. I mean, her way of speaking, when I'm 'eavesdropping' them. Well, I found out their secrets. Good riddance, I'm so damn lucky. In love with someone who loves me too. But, I'm kinda worried of Da Qiao. I don't know what's her reason of inviting me to her place. So, better I prepare myself from anything worse.

I rang the doorbell. I already smelled the smell of something burnt.

"Cough... I'm sorry... Cough.. Please come in..." Xiao Qiao opened the door and coughed hardly.

"What happened here?" I quickly opened the windows.

"We kinda baked it... But we forgot to get it..." Da Qiao said.

"It's all your fault! I told you, we need to bake it for a few minutes. But you said an hour!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"... Come on now, let's just clean up the mess rather than arguing each other." I said.

Both of them still glare at each other.

"..."

* * *

After a few minutes, we managed to clean up the mess. We sat together at the living room.

"Hey, Yu. I'm sorry." Da Qiao apologized.

"Hm? Why apologize?" I asked.

"You can't eat my fresh baked cookies, and you still need to help us clean up..." Da Qiao said.

"Nah, it's okay." I said.

"Let me give you a massage..." Da Qiao said, giving me a massage. Xiao Qiao glared at Da Qiao, jealous of her sister. But Da Qiao smiled evilly.

"Ah... Uhm... Never mind..." I said.

"I'm going to my room!" Xiao Qiao said, banging the door when she went in her room.

"... So, are you going to stay here?" Da Qiao asked.

"Is there a room for me?" I asked.

"Well, you're going to stay at my room..." She said.

"Whoa... No way, Da. It's a taboo of my family!" I warned.

"Relax... We're not going to sleep at the same bed..." Da Qiao smiled.

"But still..."

"No worries... I got a taser with me." Da Qiao joked.

"That's not what I meant..."

"You thought that I..."

"Oops... Let's not talk further..." I said.

"..."

"Oh, almost forgot. Here, Sun Ce's gift." I said, giving her the wrapped gift.

"Sun Ce can't wrap this beautifully..." She said.

"Urm... He called the employee to wrap it." I lied.

She shake the gift first. Then, unwrap the gift carefully.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Hm?"

"He bought this thing for me?" She said, showing the pyjamas.

"Yeah.." I nodded awkwardly.

"How could you expect me to wear something thin..?" Da Qiao said.

"Not me. It's Sun Ce." I said.

"Oh yeah. Haha, right..." Da Qiao laughed.

"So, where do I sleep?" I asked.

"I and Xiao sleep in the same room. So, you'll be sleeping with us." Da Qiao said.

"Wha? Sleeping...with...?"

"I mean, in a same room, different bed..."

"..."

"Well... It's still 3. What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"I dunno... What do you want to do?" I asked her back.

"I wanna try this..." She said, taking the pyjamas.

"Try then." I said, looking away.

"...You want to look?" She joked.

"Urm... No." I shook my head. My face became red as she teases me with her jokes.

"Aww... You're so cute. I'm going to try. No peeking!" Da Qiao said.

As she went to the washroom, I knocked on Xiao Qiao's room.

"*knock* Xiao Qiao?" I called.

"Come in. And lock the door." Xiao Qiao said.

I came in and locked the door as said.

"Hey..." Xiao Qiao smiled.

"Hey... Are you mad about Da Qiao?" I asked.

"No... I sometimes feel she's annoying." She said.

"Oh.. Haha..." I laughed.

"So, what brings you coming into our room?" She asked.

"Urm... Just taking a tour." I said.

"Seems like you like a girl's room..." She joked.

"Haha... Well... I...er... Urm..."

"Don't be shy..." She smiled.

"Hah... Yeah... I'll relax.." I said, still putting the cold face.

"So... Why do you want to stay?" She asked, began to come close to me.

"Ah... Urm... Well, you see..."

"Don't tell me you're a pervert?!" She said.

"No..!" I denied.

"From the looks of your reaction... You're honest. Tee hee." She giggled.

"Alright... To be honest, both of you are creeping me out..."

"Geez... Don't put me on the same league as hers!" She said. Our faces are close as she came close to me.

"Urm... Do you know that your face is getting close..?" I said.

"Oh.." She pulled herself from me.

"Last night... Urm..."

"Yeah... I hope you're serious..." She shyly said.

_'Serious?' Confused with her serious._

"I mean... Do you really..like me?" She asked.

"Yes..." I nodded.

"I..." She began to sit closer to me.

"Hm?"

"No. I mean, do you love me?" She asked.

"I love you." I said, giving a soft kiss. As I'm pulling myself after, she kiss me again.

"I love you too..." She said, giving me a shy hug.

"*knock* Zhou Yu? Are you inside?" Da Qiao knocked.

We stopped kissing. Then, Xiao Qiao went to open the door.

"What is it?! We're in the middle of..."

"Sex?" Da Qiao interrupted.

"What?! No!" Xiao Qiao became blushed.

"Geez.. Why did you lock the door?" Da Qiao asked.

"I don't want to be disturbed! And why are you wearing that pyjamas?" Xiao Qiao confused.

"Oh, right. Yu, how do I look?" Da Qiao asked, showing off her curves and her body figure.

"Urm... Nice...?" I shyly said. I don't dare to look at Da Qiao.

"Come on... Don't be shy..." Da Qiao said. Walking towards me.

"Don't force him!" Xiao Qiao screamed.

"Force him what?!" Da Qiao raised her voice too.

"Looking at you!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Oh? What's wrong with that?! Are you jealous of my sexy body?!" Da Qiao imitated.

"N...no! You're just making him a hard time!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Am I? So, am I a burden to you, Zhou Yu?" Da Qiao asked with a sexy tone.

"Ah.. Urm..."

"See? You're making him a hard time like that!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Hmph! You little brat!" Da Qiao yelled.

"Geez... Could you stop fighting?" I said.

"..." Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao just glared at each other.

"Well, I'm going to the washroom..." I said.

"Do you need me?" Da Qiao flirtly asked.

"He's fine himself!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Urgh! Could you speak nicely in front of a guest, Xiao?!" Da Qiao yelled.

"Grr..." Xiao Qiao grunted.

* * *

After a few hours, it's dinner. We had instant noodles since there's no gas.

"Sorry, Zhou." Da Qiao suddenly apologized.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I can't let you try my cookies... And you still need to stay with us..." Da Qiao said.

"Ah, urm... It's okay..." I smiled.

"Sis, since your room is..." Xiao Qiao was interrupted by Da Qiao's glare.

"Hmm...?"

"Say, is your room done, sis? I hope you could sleep comfortably in your double-sized bed." Xiao Qiao said.

"Hm?" I was confused.

"Ah, Zhou Yu... Actually, I got my own room... So, you two are sleeping in a room..." Da Qiao said, laughing weakly.

"Is it okay with that, Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Urm... Yeah..?"

"Great! I mean, urm, great..." Xiao Qiao excitedly said.

* * *

_What will happen to Zhou Yu? Can he sleep tonight? Stay tuned._

_A/N: Oh lord, I almost wrote an M! But I'll try not to make one. Hahahahaha! Hope y'all like it though. I see that lot's of people read it, 50 more in the stats. Well, I hope I can still satisfy y'all with my noob's works. Thanks for the support, everyone! It's my pleasure that everyone has read and supported me from the start._


	4. Chapter 4

Boy, I can't sleep with ease tonight… It's not like I'm doing something wrong. I mean, I'm unease with things here. When I wanna check out the time, I struggled to find the clock. The clock was hanged at the top of the door. It's 1 midnight already. And yet I can't sleep. I was sleeping a bed beside Xiao Qiao's. I felt something strange inside me when I saw Xiao Qiao's angelic face. It was like; I want her to see her like this forever…

I began to sit. I struggled to not make any noise. As I reach my backpack, she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Hmm…?" She began to wake up from her sleep.

"It's nothing." I responded, I began to walk towards her, tuck her up. Soon she began to sleep like a baby. I went out to the washroom. And it's a habit. I always go to the washroom every midnight.

As I opened the door, I saw the washroom is used. Probably Da Qiao is inside there. I waited, waited, and waited. I sat on the sofa for like 15 minutes. Then, Da Qiao came out.

"Yu, are you waiting me for this time?" Da Qiao asked.

"…" I nodded.

"Geez… you could at least knock… I could be faster." She said.

"It's okay…" I smiled.

"By the way… Is Xiao Qiao snoring?" She joked.

"No…" I laughed. "If she does, I find her cute." I said.

"Cute…? Tell me honestly, Yu. Are you in love with Xiao?" She curiously asked.

"…" I nodded.

"If you got a chance to choose, do you choose me or Xiao?" She asked.

"Xiao Qiao…" I said.

"… You know, Yu. Your answer makes me a part happy and a part sad." She said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"I'm happy because Xiao is in love with the right person. And I'm sad because… I… I got a secret crush on you…" She said.

"…" I was stunned. I couldn't say anything.

"I felt… safe, if I'm with you. That's why…"

"I get it…" I nodded. A small smile appeared from my lips to assure her that I know what she meant.

"Yu, I hope we could good friends… If you're dating Xiao, you're gonna call me sister!" She joked.

"Hahaha… Yes, sis." I joked.

* * *

After I went to the washroom, I grabbed a glass of water to quench my thirst at night. And that too is my personal habit. As I pour the water, Xiao Qiao walked out from her room, hugging a pillow and drags her blanket out.

"Milk…" She murmured, pointing her finger at the fridge. I quickly get the carton of milk.

"My favorite mug…" She murmured again, pointing at the mug that I was holding.

"Oh…" I gulped the water quickly, pouring the milk to the mug.

She smiled. She walks towards me, reaching her hands, dropping her pillow and the blanket.

"Hmm?" I was confused by her sudden actions. I gave her the milk.

"Thanks…" She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I don't know why, but I'm smiling like a fool now. She drank the milk. She finished her milk in a flash. She gave me the glass, smiling at me. I see her smile, there's some milk on her lips.

"Urm… Xiao, your lips…" I said.

"I know… Clean it up for me…" She innocently said.

"Okay." I said, finding a tissue paper.

"No need to bother…" She said. "Use your lips." She said, smiling innocently.

"Ah… Urm…"

"It's okay…" She pushed herself forward to deliver another kiss on the lips. She moved her head to clean her lips with mine.

"That's easier, right? Tee hee…" She giggled. She grabbed her pillow and her blanket, going back to her room.

I was stunned. Is she drunk or is she on her dreamland? Well, probably I shouldn't think much more.

I went to sleep. I kept on smiling without notice probably because of the kiss.

* * *

I was still sleeping like a log. It was 8.30 in the morning. Turns out Xiao Qiao woke up earlier than me.

She began to bounce on my bed like a child calling her parents from bed.

"Wake up! It's 8.30 already!" She called.

"Ugh..." I moaned. When I opened my eyes, the shine of the sun from the window pains my eyes. I wrapped myself again with my blanket. She suddenly slammed her body on mine.

"You're awake or not?" She stubbornly asked. I simply nodded.

"Don't sleep again, you sleepy head!" She yelled.

"Could you...close the...curtains...?" I said.

"Okay. But you must get up!" She said. She then closed one half of the curtains.

"Thanks..." I managed to get up. She started to sit near me.

"You're welcome!" She said.

"Hmm..? Have you eaten?"

"Nope." She answered. She keeps on looking at my face.

"Hm? Is there anything on my face?" I asked, touching at my face.

"No, you look swollen." She laughed.

"Ah? Um... I better wash myself first." I said, trying to get off from the bed.

"You look cuter that way." She teased, stopping me from get off the bed.

"Xiao! It's time..." Da Qiao stepped in the room, looking at Xiao Qiao who is holding me.

"Ah...? Sis! I'm done calling Zhou Yu here..." Xiao Qiao innocently said, immediately stopping holding me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Xiao. Maybe I was wrong to come here." Da Qiao playfully said, leaving the room.

We look at each other awkwardly.

"Um... I probably should go brush my teeth.l I said.

"Okay..." She nodded.

* * *

At the dining table, Da Qiao prepared bread, eggs, and sausages for breakfast.

"Do you like it?" Da Qiao asked.

"Pretty good. I like the taste of the egg and the sausage." I said.

"Really? You're the first one that say that!" She excitedly said. I just smile and nodded.

"Sis, I wanna renovate my room too..." Xiao Qiao said.

"Xiao, you know my room is a king-sized bed, a bed just for me. But yours is perfect for...you." Da Qiao said.

"Grr... You just don't want mine to be renovated! You don't want me to share a room with you!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"... Fine, I'll tell Father. Where would you want to live in when your room is renovated?" Da Qiao asked.

"I'll live with Zhou Yu..." Xiao Qiao said. I almost choked my food.

"Uhm... Zhou Yu, you wouldn't mind if my sis lives with you?" Da Qiao asked.

"Sure..." I nodded, still coughing.

"Well, I'll tell you more details after I asked my father." Da Qiao said.

"Yippie!" Xiao Qiao cheered.

* * *

It's Sunday, there's no school. I don't have any plannings for today. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao suggested to clean up my house since I helped them clean their kitchen.

"It's okay... You don't need to clean my place..." I said.

"No! Let us clean your place!" Xiao Qiao said.

"Yeah, you helped us clean our kitchen before." Da Qiao added.

"Geez... Alright then..." I nodded.

After a short walk, we have arrived at a mini-market near my apartment.

"Let's buy some cleaning supplies!" Da Qiao suggested.

"Um... I think I got some already..." I said.

"No worries, just think as a part of our 'service'." Xiao Qiao said.

"Service?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't nag more already." Da Qiao said.

"Fine... Make it fast." I said.

Inside the mart, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are shopping for cleaning supplies and some snacks too.

"Sis, so are you serious of making my room?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Yes." Da Qiao simply nodded.

"When do I move to Zhou Yu's place?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"I dunno. Depends on father." Da Qiao said, grabbing tons of snacks.

"Hmm... Okay." Xiao Qiao nodded.

"Xiao, do you bring any money?" Da Qiao asked.

"I got just a few bucks only. Why?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"I forgot to bring my wallet..." Da Qiao said.

"Damn you, sis!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

Xiao Qiao went outside.

"Hey, Zhou Yu... Do you have money on you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I brought some bucks on me. What is it? You don't have enough money?" I asked.

"Uhuh..." She nodded.

"I'm going in." I said.

As I went in, I saw the counter is full of snacks and some cleaning equipments, mostly snacks are stacked up like a mountain.

"Excuse me... How much is it?" I asked.

"It's $200." The employee said.

"$200...?! Ah... Da Qiao, what did you buy?" I asked.

"Snacks..." She said.

"... How much do you got..?" I asked.

"$50." She simply answered.

Gosh, I only got $10 in my wallet. But there's a credit card that Sun Ce gave me.

_'Remember, Yu. Don't overspend it!' Sun Ce's words are like that. His reason is to help Da Qiao financially. He entrusted me his money for Da Qiao. So, now is it the time to use it?_

"Here." I said, giving the credit card to the employee.

"Thank you, sir." The employee said, pressing some buttons.

"Yu, is that your credit card?" Da Qiao whispered.

"No, its Sun Ce's." I said. Da Qiao gulped hard as she heard the answer.

"There you go, sir." The employee said, giving the credit card back.

"..." I simply nodded.

* * *

Back to my place, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are preparing to clean my place.

"Hey, Yu. You don't mind if we wore such little clothes, right?" Da Qiao asked, showing her tank tops.

"To be honest, it makes me a little uncomfortable." I said.

"But, we brought only this..." Da Qiao said.

"Fine..." I nodded.

"So, where should we start?" Xiao Qiao excitedly asked.

"The kitchen would do." I said.

"Okaay..!" Xiao Qiao cheerfully said.

After half an hour, they almost cleaned up the kitchen.

"Eek! Cockroach!" The Qiao sisters both yelled.

"Where?!" I immediately grabbed a shoe.

"There!" Da Qiao pointed.

I hit the roach. Unfortunately, the roach is stuck at Da Qiao's shoe.

"Uhm... Sorry... I used your shoe to..hit the roach." I said.

"It's okay." Da Qiao said.

"I'll clean it now." I said, going to the washroom to clean Da Qiao's shoes.

* * *

After a whole morning of cleaning, it's time for lunch. And I'm cooking some spaghetti.

"You're such a good cook, Yu." Da Qiao complimented.

"Thank you." I said.

"You don't mind if we take a bath here?" Da Qiao asked.

"No, just make yourself home." I said, slurping the spaghetti.

"Okay then!" Xiao Qiao excitedly said. Da Qiao is just staring at the excited Xiao Qiao.

"What's so exciting?" Da Qiao playfully asked.

"N...nothing..." Xiao Qiao said.

"..."

"Urm... Is it too salty?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, not at all!" Xiao Qiao said.

"It's not too salty." Da Qiao said.

"Good, I hope that it's not too salty for both of you." I said.

"Oh yeah, how's Ce?" Da Qiao asked.

"Pretty good. He has a lot of work at Xin Ye." I said.

"I better make a call after this..." Da Qiao said.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

* * *

Da Qiao called Sun Ce for like a million times. But Sun Ce's phone can't be reached.

"Suddenly, I'm so worried about him..." Da Qiao said.

"Xin Ye's reception and internet connection is the 3rd slowest among our country. What do you expect?" I joked.

"Maybe you're right... Haha..." She laughed.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Zhou Yu! Are you with Da Qiao now?" Sun Ce asked.

"Yes..." I said.

"Pass it to her." He said.

"Sun Ce!" Da Qiao yelled in excitement.

"Hey, what's with the call... I can't get a good connection here and I can't call to you." Sun Ce said on the phone.

"Geez... I'm concerned about you! I heard Zhou Yu said that you're busy, so I decided to call you!" She said.

"Zhou Yu got my back, so don't worry." Sun Ce said.

"Okay..." She said.

"Bye now. I'm hanging up now." Sun Ce said.

"Bye. Stay safe!" Da Qiao said. Sun Ce then hung up the phone.

"You heard him." I said.

"Yeah, you should do a good job." She giggled.

* * *

As the day reaches dawn, the Qiao sisters went back to their house. I ran out of ingredients, so I decided to go to a nearby Chinese restaurant.

"Waitress." I called.

"Yes, anything sir?" The waitress asked.

"Give me a plate of noodles." I said.

"Yes... Excuse me, sir. Have we ever met before?" The waitress asked.

"Hm? Do you know me?" I curiously asked.

"You seemed to be familiar... Are you that 'pretty boy' that everyone is talking about at school?" She asked.

"Yes..?" I said.

"Nice to meet you, senior!" She excitedly greeted me.

"Urm... You are?"

"I'm Wu Huili, I'm friends with Sun Shangxiang. She always talks about you!" She said.

"Yeah? Haha... By the way, my order..."

"Oh right! I'll go ASAP!" She said.

After waiting a few minutes, Wu Huili came with my noodles.

"Here's your noodle!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks." I said.

"Um... Could you give me your phone number?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll give it to you later." I said.

"Thanks! And, are you free? Let's go out together." She asked.

"Urm... Sure." I said.

"Great! My shift is going to be over now. Please wait for me later." She said.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

I waited for half an hour. She finally came.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said.

"No, it's okay..." I said.

"Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Dunno... By the way, you haven't gave me your phone number..." She said.

"Here..." I said, writing my number in my post-it note.

"Thanks! Do you always bring one of those?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Cool... Um... Actually, I got a problem..." She said.

"What problem? Homework?" I asked.

"Yeah... But that can be bothered later... Wanna go to the nearby carnival?" She asked.

"But I got only $2 with me." I said.

"Tee hee... You don't need money..." She giggled.

"Hmm?" I looked at her with a confused face.

"I'm actually a rich pauper!" She joked.

"Pauper can be rich too?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." She laughed.

"Haha... It's getting late, aren't you going back?" I asked.

"Yeah... But I don't feel like going back." She said.

"I see... Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"You would...accompany me?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Like I said, let's go to the carnival!" She dragged me to the nearby carnival.

* * *

It's past 9, and it's Sunday night. If I don't sleep by 11, I can't wake up tomorrow.

"Hey, senior... May I call you your name directly?" She asked.

"Sure..." I nodded.

"Zhou Yu...? Zhou Yu!" She said.

"..." I just smile at her.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" She asked.

"..." I nodded.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"..." I shook my head.

"Oh come on!" She yelled.

"Heh..." I snorted.

"If it's like that... May I seduce you?" She playfully asked.

"...!" I was surprised of her words.

"Surely you would want a 'mistress'?" She joked.

"No..." I shook my head.

"You sure are a loyal man... I wish I could have such boyfriend." She said, facing her back.

"I'm sure you'll have one." I said.

"And that's gonna be you." She said.

"Wha...?" I was shocked. She suddenly pushed herself to deliver a kiss. Fortunately, I soon grabbed her.

"Dude, you almost touch my breasts..." She said.

"Huh?" I soon realized that I was touching her upper chest.

"I'm sorry." I continued.

"If you want, you could come to my place and crash..." She flirted.

"Ah... No thanks..." I said.

"I was going to give you my first kiss... But you rejected me..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"A sorry won't do." She said. "At least a kiss will do..." She said.

"Um..."

"French kiss sounds good too..." She flirted.

"I'm sorry but..."

"Don't be such a sorry guy... A kiss solves our problem here now..." She said. She began to come closer to me.

"..."

"Come on..." She teased. She pushed her lips to mine.

"Mmph..." She moaned.

"Enough?" I asked.

"No..." She grinned widely. She continued to kiss me.

"Mmph... I'm sorry, but... I got a girlfriend... I can't do this, with you." I said.

"I'm sure that we can be together." She smiled.

"It's getting late... Tomorrow, there's school. Better let's go home by now." I said.

"Yeah.." She said.

* * *

That was my first time, I was forced to kiss a girl that I never met before. As I went home, it's 10 already. I decided to drink the beer that Sun Ce gave me. As I gulped down the beer, a message was sent to my phone. And it's from Wu Huili.

_"Hey..._

_About just now, I'm serious... I hope we can talk to each other comfortably. But since you know I like you, probably things won't be as interesting as it was. I promise I won't tell anybody about this... So you too don't tell anybody else!_

_Kisses, love, and hugs,_

_Wu Huili."_

What the...?! Oh boy, I'm in a bad situation now...

I drank the beer in one shot. I could feel the numbness of my brain and throat for a few seconds. I started to tuck myself, and get some sleep.

* * *

It's 5 in the morning. I was awake by the sound of my books fell down.

Damn... It's still early for a morning call... I started to clean my room up.

As I finished cleaning my room, it's already 6.15 in the morning. I quickly took a bath and ate breakfast.

There's a mysterious call when I was about to go to school.

"Hello?"

"Hello." A female was the caller.

"Who is this?" I asked. She soon hung up. Weird...

Our first class is Maths, taught by Sima Yi. There's a rumor that a new transferee will come.

"Hello class." Sima Yi greeted.

"Morning." Ma Dai greeted.

"There's a new transferee that will join us today." Sima Yi said, the whole class started to whisper to themselves.

"Silence!" Sima Yi yelled.

"What's with all the ruckus, Sima Yi?!" The discipline officer, Wang Yun, barged in.

"Nothing, sir." Sima Yi shook his head.

"I hope that's that. Okay class, this is your new friend, Li Chun Yong." Wang Yun said.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Li Chun Yong." He greeted.

"He will be your classmate from now on." Wang Yun said.

"Yes..." The class answered.

"Good! You may continue your class, Sima Yi." Wang Yun said.

"Yes, sir." Sima Yi said.

_A/N: I made 2 OC's! One Wu Huili(_吴慧丽_)__, one Li Chun Yong__(_李春勇_)__. Haha, probably some will understand, some not. Sorry for the late post._

_Wu Huili's appearance and characteristics: Almost as tall as Zhou Yu; has a black, silky hair; has a flirty voice; likes to wear shorts; has a daring, bold, and flirty personality._

_Li Chun Yong's appearance and characteristics: taller than Zhou Yu by 2 inches; has a frohawk hairstyle; brown hair; wide smile; a man of fashion or a fashionista; has a polite tone; a professional athlete that was permitted to study until he's graduated from college: has a polite, calm, but stubborn personality._

_Whadaya think of my OCs that are inserted in this story? RnR, readers! You also can contribute an OC, if you want!_

_Again, thanks for reading. Million thanks for everyone! Can't do it without you guys._


	5. Chapter 5

"Chun Yong, find a place to sit." Sima Yi said.

"Hmm... I wanna sit beside that beautiful lady..." Chun Yong said, pointing at Da Qiao.

"Hm? Da Qiao? But she's sitting with Zhou Yu now..." Sima Yi said.

"I can sit behind her." Chun Yong said.

"Fine..." Sima Yi nodded.

He started to walk towards Da Qiao, giving her a wide smile. Da Qiao gave him a smile too.

* * *

During recess, Li Chun Yong started to approach me.

"Zhou Yu?" He called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"So you're the pretty boy that everyone is talking about... I'm glad we're in one class!" He said.

"Yes..." I nodded.

"So, do you know that lady?" He asked, pointing at Da Qiao.

"Yes, she's my friend." I said.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Da Qiao." I said.

"Oh... Both of you are dating?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"I see..." He said, a weak smile appeared at his face.

"So... Are you going to eat?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm on diet. I'm building up my muscles." He joked.

"Hahaha... Okay." I said.

"And by the way, red shirt with white shorts suits you... But I believe you look better if you wear denim shirt with jeans." He said.

"Okay...?"

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

I went to the soccer field outside the school. I saw the females' team playing. Then, three girls approached me.

"Hello!" A girl with short hair called.

"Hey..!" I waved.

"May I... I mean, we sit here?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'm Sun Shangxiang." The girl with short hair said.

"And she's Lian Shi." She pointed at the girl with a raven hair.

"Lastly, she's Huang Meihua." She pointed at the long haired girl with a plait.

"I see... Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Actually, we still have one more... But she's not here..." Huang Meihua said.

"Hmm... Probably I'll meet her next time." I said.

"Speaking of names... What's yours?" Sun Shangxiang asked.

"I'm Li Chun Yong." I said.

"Li Chun Yong..." Sun Shangxiang murmured.

"Yes?" I said.

"Urm... Nothing. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I just want to know the new environment more." I answered.

"I see..." She said.

"Do you know Wen Yang...?" Huang Meihua asked.

"No... Who is he?" I asked.

"He's my... Never mind." She said.

"Hm... By the way, are you playing soccer here?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Lian Shi answered.

"Cool... Gotta go now. I think I need to go to check my books." I said.

"Okay, bye!" Sun Shangxiang waved her hand.

* * *

#ZhouYu's POV

"Psst... Zhou Yu!" Wu Huili called.

"Huh?" I was confused. I was at the library before... But why am I here in the nurse's office?

"Why am I here..?" I asked.

"Geez... Don't tell me you forgot... You fainted when you're reading!" She said.

"Come to think about it... Why.. Mmph!" I was silenced by Wu Huili's sudden kiss.

"Stop asking, will you?" She laughed.

"Ugh... Could you stop kissing me like that?" I whined.

"Why? Do you like it?" She teased.

"Of course not!" I protested.

"10 minutes to go to class... I'll leave you here..." She said, giving me another kiss.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

* * *

Time for class. Now is Literature, Ding Feng's class.

"Zhou Yu... Where have you been?" Da Qiao whispered.

"I...don't know... I was going to the library, but I woke up at the nurse's office..." I said.

"I see... Wu Huili?" She asked.

"You...you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who brought you to the nurse's office. She said that you fainted." She said.

"Fainted?!" I slammed my fist to the table.

"What's wrong, Zhou Yu?" Ding Feng asked.

"Huh? Nothing..." I said.

"Tell me, why did you slam your table like a rage of fire is boiling inside you?" Ding Feng asked.

"I was...reading a novel?" I said.

"Really? I hope you could share with me after the class." He said.

"Y...yes sir..." I nodded.

"Continue..."

"Why did you do that?" Da Qiao asked.

"I think I'm drugged..." I said.

"... Probably... Let's talk later, okay?" She said.

"Sure." I nodded.

* * *

"What?!" Da Qiao was surprised.

"I think that she drugged my drink." I said.

"How come?" She asked.

"I put my coffee in my favorite place of the library. Then, I went to get a book. As I read and drink, I felt dizzy, and I doze off." I said.

"That can be her." She said.

"Damn... Is she obsessed with me?" I said.

"... Sun Shangxiang and her friends like the seniors. I heard that Li Chun Yong is targetted by Sun Shangxiang herself!" She said.

"Gosh, don't tell me they're...sick?"

"Hey! Sun Shangxiang is Sun Ce's lil' sis, y'know!" She said.

"Oh, I forgot. Hahaha..." I laughed.

"Lian Shi likes Sun Quan. Wu Huili likes you. But the new one... I still don't know..." She said.

"New one?"

"Huang Meihua, I think." She said.

"I don't know her." I said.

"I heard she's a yandere!" Da Qiao said.

"... I hope that's not me." I joked.

"That gives me the creeps... Let's not talk about it..." She said.

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

It's lunch time. I am alone, as always. Since I'm new, probably I'm all alone.

A guy with a high stature, and another guy with a tanned body approached me.

"Hey, this is a new guy." The tanned body guy said.

"I see... Mind if we sit here?" The tall guy said.

"Uh... S...sure." I said.

"What's your name?" The tanned guy asked.

"I'm Li Chun Yong, the new transferee." I said.

"I see. I'm Sima Zhao, and he's Wen Yang." Sima Zhao said.

"Sima Zhao? You mean teacher Sima's son?" I asked.

"Yeah... Well, let's not talk about that." He said.

"Haha... Sure." I said.

"So, what grade are you?" Wen Yang asked.

"Year 3-2." I said.

"Ah... You're with Zhou Yu, am I right?" Sima Zhao asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"We're Year 3-1. You should know some people already." He said.

"Yes... I want to know more the people here." I said.

"Great! Nice to meet you! I better get going now." Sima Zhao said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"What about you, Wen Yang? Are you still going to eat?" Sima Zhao asked.

"I'll accompany him." Wen Yang said.

"Okay then... See ya in class." Sima Zhao said.

Wen Yang stare at me for a few seconds.

"What? Anything wrong?" I asked.

"... You have been meeting Sun Shangxiang, aren't you?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I got some intel. Huang Meihua told you about me, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Don't tell her about me." He said.

"Huh? W...why?" I asked.

"I got my own troubles... Probably I'll tell you in the near future." He said.

"Okay..." I nodded.

He left with his leftover food. After a while, Huang Meihua approached me.

"Have you seen Wen Yang...?" She asked.

"... Um... Ah..."

"Say!"

"!" I nodded in shock.

"Chun Yong... I know we just met, and we're friends... But I won't forgive you if you stand in my way with him." She said, licking her 'portable' knife.

"..." I nodded in fear.

"Good... I warned you now... I hope you can help me." She grinned.

"..." I nodded.

"Good bye!" She waved at me like nothing happened.

"..."

"You see that." Suddenly Wen Yang appeared.

"Wha?!" I was shocked.

"Now you know... Behind her cute and sweet personality, hides a wild personality. That's what they call a yandere." He said.

"..." I'm still in shock.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked.

"..." I nodded.

"Haha... I'm sorry. That girl is dangerous. Avoid at all cost." He said.

"Yes..." I nodded.

* * *

#ZhouYu's POV

"Zhou Yu dear!" Xiao Qiao called me.

"Xiao Qiao! Why are you doing here?" I asked.

"I even can't come here?" She said.

"You're at the gents..." I said.

"Oops!" Xiao Qiao quickly slammed the door.

"Haha... Geez... That's my cute lil' Xiao Qiao..."

* * *

_A/N: Phew... Finally, I managed to potrait a yandere! That was a challenge, I needed to ask some buddies to help me. But really, I like that challenge. I think I can improve more._

_A big sorry for the short chapter. I'm just lazy and stressed for these few days due to some extra academic activities that I was told to join._

_Thanks for the contribution of Ryujin Mei. Quite a challenge, I'd say! The challenge was a worthwhile. I hope I potrait you OC right. :)_

_This time, I made #ZhouYu's POV and #LiChunYong's POV. So, don't be complicated with it, okay?_

_Remember, everyone can contribute OCs here! So don't be shy!_

_Thanks for reading! Billion, and billion thanks to my fellow readers and supporters. Hope you all can improve me with your reviews too. Again, thanks for reading even one word._


	6. Chapter 6

#XiaoQiao's POV

That was embarassing... Barging in the gents... Angh! So frustrating!

As I went to the classroom with a frustrating mood, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch... Sorry..." I said.

"... Never mind." Mei Xujie, our class' 'ice' girl. They say she's a kuudere, but I don't know...

"Hey, about just now... If no one's gonna sit beside you... Can I sit with you?" I asked.

"... Whatever." She said.

"Yippie! Let's be friends then!" I said.

"..." She coldly stare at me.

Mei Xujie... She's a smart girl. But she's cold and emotionless. We can't predict her emotions. We call her a kuudere since she has a cold nature. We can't catch her voice since her voice is...soft. No one wants to befriend with her, so I decided to befriend with her!

It's Geography class, Mr. Deng Ai is teaching us.

"Alright class. Turn your page to page... 35." Deng Ai said, turning his book too.

"Hey, Xujie... To be honest, I don't get his explanation..." I whispered.

"I'll teach you." She said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said.

"As for today, we're gonna study about maps. Again." Deng Ai said.

"Aw..." Everyone whined in disappointment. Everytime, Mr. Deng Ai teaches us about maps, maps and maps!

"Sir, aren't we done with that subject?" Jiang Wei complained.

"No." Deng Ai shook his head.

"Oh my god, this is getting boring..." I whined.

* * *

After school, I'm stuck between two things... I wanna meet dear Zhou Yu, but I already asked Xujie to tutor me... Can I just ask both of them...?

I was with Xujie as I walk home. We talk about funny stuffs, school, and mostly about her. She doesn't talk so much and her volume is low. Man, I gotta teach her to be cheerful once in a while!

I'm at front of my house, I saw Zhou Yu standing there.

"Zhou Yu dear!" I yelled in excitement.

"Xiao Qiao..." He responded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your sister is sick..." He said.

"Sick? How come? She's great a while ago..." I said.

"I know... But suddenly she collapsed after the class." I said.

"That's serious." Xujie suddenly said.

"Gwah! That frightens me." Zhou Yu calmed himself down.

"..." Xujie just coldly stares at Zhou Yu.

"Oh... Your friend?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Yeah, she's Mei Xujie. Xujie, this is Zhou Yu, my boyfriend!" I excitedly said.

"Boy...friend?" Xujie was thrown in confusion. She looks like she don't know what it means.

"Um... I'll explain that later..." I said.

"..." Xujie just nod her head.

"So, are you going back already?" I asked Zhou Yu.

"Yeah..." Zhou Yu nodded.

"Will you staying for another while? Please..." I pleaded with my puppy eyes.

"... Alright." He replied with a wide smile.

Soon as we came in, Zhou Yu sat naturally on the couch. While Xujie is in the washroom.

"Dear, what happened to my sis?" I asked Zhou Yu, while I prepare a glass of water.

"I don't know. She just collapsed in front of my eyes. I really don't know..." Zhou Yu said.

"... It's okay..." I comforted him.

"I'll call a doctor later." He said.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"Xiao Qiao..." Xujie suddenly called.

"Y...yes?" I stuttered.

"Let's continue studying." She said.

"Okay... Um... Dear, are you gonna stay or..."

"I'm leaving. I also need to continue some projects and errands." He said.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"Bye, Xiao Qiao dear." He said, giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

"Bye..."

* * *

#ZhouYu's POV

I called a doctor as I went home. Wu Huili appeared as I ended my call.

"Hi..." She smiled at me.

"What do you want?" I asked with a straight face.

"Oh, come on... I even can't say 'hi' to you?" She complained.

"..." I coldly stare at her.

"Geez... You're not cute if you stare at me like that..." She said.

"*sigh*... I'm going back now." I said, ending our conversation.

"Could you at least, entertain me with a cup of tea...?" She said.

"Ugh... Fine." I whined.

"Here." I gave Wu Huili a cup of tea.

"Thanks..." She said, slowly reaching the cup.

"... I'll be at my room for a while." I said.

"Okay..." She nodded.

As I went out, she fainted on my sofa.

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself.

I began to carry her to the guest room.

"Teehee... I thought you didn't fell for it..." She suddenly woken up, clinging herself on me.

"What the..?" I was shocked by her sudden action.

"I surpassed your intelligence...in another way..." She giggled in excitement.

"I should have known..."

"Come on now... I know you'll enjoy this moment..." She teased.

Suddenly the phone rang. Good thing... That call was a life saver.

"I'll go take that call." I said.

"..." She just lie on the bed.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Ah... Zhou Yu?" It's Xiao Qiao.

"Yes, Xiao Qiao?" I asked.

"Um... About the doctor's fee... I don't have enough..."

"No worries, I'll go to your place in a while." I said.

"Okay..." She said, hanging up the phone.

I went to the guest room.

"Huili." I called.

"Yes?" She excitedly asked.

"I'm sorry but you should leave now. I got some errand to do, and I need to go out..." I said.

"Don't mind me. I'll stay here!" She said.

"... Please..." I begged her with my puppy eyes that I learned from Xiao Qiao.

"Stop doing that... I wanna stay!" She said.

"Ugh... I'm running out of time, Huili. Please, I beg you..." I begged her again with another puppy eyes.

"Geez... You convinced me... Fine, I'll go. But I'll meet you..."

"Sorry, but no. I haven't done my project yet... Another time." I said.

"Okay..." She nodded.

* * *

#XiaoQiao's POV

"Gosh, I'm so sorry for you to pay..." I said.

"It's okay... Your sister's health is much more important than my money." Xujie said.

"By the way, do you still have money with you?" I asked.

"..." She shook her head.

"Oh... I'm terrific sorry... Zhou Yu is gonna pay you as he come." I said.

"It's okay..." She answered.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Xiao?" Zhou Yu shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled.

"Xiao... Where's the doctor?" Zhou Yu asked as I opened the door.

"Oh, he left. He said that sis' condition is not too critical." I answered.

"What about the payment...?" He asked.

"My friend here helped me pay it." I said.

"Oh... I'll pay her... How much is it?" He asked.

"$350." I answered.

"...! I think I didn't bring enough money... All I got is Sun Ce's card... I think I'm going to the ATM for a while." He said, then he rushed to a nearby mart.

"... Is your boyfriend gonna be alright? I think he's gonna faint out..." Xujie said.

"Ah... He has a pale face, to be honest... Don't worry about him." I said.

"Right..." She nodded.

After ten minutes, Zhou Yu came again.

"Here..." He panted as he gave Xujie the money.

"Thanks..." Xujie answered. "Are you...alright?" She continued.

"Yes... I think it's been a while that I ran fast." Zhou Yu answered.

"Hmm... Dear, why don't you go inside? I'll give you some drink..." I said.

"Sure..." Zhou Yu answered, panting heavily.

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

I wonder how Da Qiao passed out like that... Is it because of fatigue? Or is it because of her period?

I was playing basketball with Sima Zhao, Sima Shi and Wen Yang at Sima Zhao's place. Sima Shi is Sima Zhao's elder brother, and he's graduated.

"Zhao, your skills haven't improved much." Sima Shi criticized.

"Hey, I'm not that good at sports, you know..." Sima Zhao whined.

"Your friends play better than you." Sima Shi said.

"I know..." Sima Zhao whined.

"By the way, there's some meatbuns at the table. Everyone can eat, except for Zhao." Sima Shi said.

"Aw... Why do you always act like that?" Sima Zhao whined.

"Act like what?" Sima Shi acted like nothing happened.

"Come on, both of you. Don't be shy." Sima Shi said.

"Huh? Oh... I..urm... Thanks." Wen Yang broke his daydream, and slowly gets a bun.

"Sorry, but I don't eat after sports. I'll give it to Sima Zhao." I said.

"... Fine. Zhao, you can have it." Sima Shi said.

"Woohoo! Thanks, Chun Yong!" Sima Zhao excitedly take the bun.

"Zhao!" A petite framed girl called.

"What's up, Yuanji?! I thought you're gonna stay on your room doing our homework..." Sima Zhao said.

"My work is done by today. The rest is up to you." Wang Yuanji said.

"Fine... You staying for dinner?" Sima Zhao asked.

"No. My mother is calling me already. See you tomorrow." Yuanji said.

"Yeah... See ya!" Sima Zhao waved his hand.

"You better do that project without me." Sima Zhao said.

"Why?" Sima Zhao asked.

"I'm goin' out tonight. You must do it yourself." Sima Shi said.

"Oh... Someone's havin' a date..." Sima Zhao teased.

"..." Sima Shi stared at Sima Zhao.

"Don't... Don't stare at me like that... Hmm... Chun Yong, Wen Yang, could you help me?" Sima Zhao asked.

"Ah... Sure!" I answered.

"... Hm? Oh... Sure." Wen Yang ended his spaced out mode.

"Great!" Sima Zhao clapped his hands.

"... I better get going now." Sima Shi said.

"Okay, bro... Good luck!" Sima Zhao said.

"Bye, Zhao. And both of you." Sima Shi waved his hand.

* * *

#XiaoQiao's POV

"Sis... Are you okay?"

"Ugh... What happened?"

"Zhou Yu told me that you suddenly pass out... You freaked everyone out..." I said.

"Oh? Sorry..."

"It's okay... As long as you're okay." I smiled.

"Ugh... Could you gimme a glass of milk?" Da Qiao asked.

"Sure..." I nodded. I quickly take a glass of milk for her.

"Thanks..." Da Qiao said as she gulped her milk.

"The doctor said that you need plenty of rest! So you don't need to come to school tomorrow." I said.

"But..."

"No buts!" I yelled.

"Geez... Don't yell like that..."

"Sorry..."

"I'm getting some Zs now... Good night!" Da Qiao went to sleep.

"Yeah... Night, sis!"

* * *

#ZhouYu's POV

Next day, Da Qiao didn't came to school... The doctor said she's just tired, and because of her period... She needs some rest. Well, wish her to get healthier...

As I was getting my books, Mei Xujie approached me.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Um... May I ask?"

"Ask what?"

"What is...love?" She shooted her question.

"Love...? Um..."

"Hm? Oh... Sorry if I ask you in such short notice..." She said.

"Uh... It's okay... I'll answer your question... Love is..." As I was going to answer, the bell rang.

"..." She looks disappointed.

"Um... I'll let Xiao Qiao explain, okay?"

"..." She nodded.

The first class is Chemistry, taught by Pang Tong. He's...weird in a way, but he created almost all of the potions and medicines that the school owns.

"Alright class... It's voodoo week today... Pair up with your partners now!" Pang Tong exclaimed.

"Excuse me, sir. But my partner, Da Qiao is absent." I said.

"Hmm... I see Chun Yong isn't paired with someone yet. Just pair with him for a while." Pang Tong said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Hello." Chun Yong greeted me as we pair up together.

"Hello." I said.

"Now... It's a booger in the head if we got an absentee... How can I teach without full attendance!" Pang Tong yelled.

"Gosh, he's gonna explode!" Ma Dai yelled.

"Quick! Somebody do something!" Gan Ning shouted.

Yup, that's the 'weird' point of Pang Tong. He doesn't want to teach if there's one absentee.

It's recess time. I was drinking coffee as I studied about History. It's our pop quiz week, and we need to study 'til we drop.

Xiao Qiao approach me with her tray of food.

"Zhou Yu dear! Oh, you busy?" She asked.

"Uh.. I'm just...reading." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I guess I'll not bother you." She said.

"Wait! It's okay..." I said.

"Okay!" She quickly sit and started to eat.

"Hm... Where's your 'kuudere' friend?" I asked.

"She's...busy with herself. Why?" She began suspicious with me.

"Just now, she approached me. She asked me what's love..." I said.

"Ah.. No wonder she asked me." She said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Hey, I got an idea..." Xiao Qiao said.

* * *

_A/N: What idea does Xiao Qiao hatched?_

_Another OC request from .blossoms! Mei Xujie is the name! A smart girl with a pokerface, a girl that knows men but not love. A geek girl should be exact, with that ponytail and geeky glasses. Too bad she got a small voice. Did I do a good job potraiting your OC? Please comment!_

_Hm... Did I write the story nice? I need critics! I wanna improve! I'm still a noob! So help me, dear fellow readers!_

_Thanks for the support of my readers. Million thanks for my beloved readers!_


	7. Chapter 7

"What's your plan?" I asked Xiao Qiao.

"Let's approach mister Pang Tong..." She said.

"Then?"

"Let's make a love potion for her!" Xiao Qiao said.

"You know love potion doesn't exist." I said.

"Aww... You're so cute, dear Zhou Yu! Mister Pang Tong is a chemist! He can invent one!" She said.

"... I don't think that he'll succeed." I said.

"Geez... Don't be such a loser dear..." She said.

"I know... But love potions exist in fictions..." I said.

"Aren't we in a fiction?" She asked.

"Urm... Don't talk about that, and never talk about that." I said.

"Uh... Sure?" Xiao Qiao nodded in confusion.

"Well, let's hope that Mister Pang Tong can help us..." I said.

We approached Pang Tong. He seems to be...drinking?

"*knock* Mister Pang Tong?" I knocked the door.

"Ah... Come in, lad." Pang Tong said.

"So, wh at can I be a service to you?" He continued.

"Well, you see... We got a friend that...has some problems..." I said.

"Hm... Rabies?" He guessed.

"No! She's a fool in love!" Xiao Qiao blurted out.

"Fool in love?*snort* Well, lemme guess, ya' wan' me to make something like a love potion?" He said.

"Absolutely!" Xiao Qiao excitedly nodded.

"I tried creating one... It's almost correct though... But I'm lacking one ingredient." He said.

"What ingredient?" I asked.

"DNA." He answered.

"DNA? What's that for?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Well, love without partner is...one-sided love, right?" Pang Tong said.

"Yeah..." Xiao Qiao and I nodded.

"So, let me explain... I conducted an experiment about love potions before, both parties must drink the potion to have the effect. But it won't work, I think I'm missing an ingredient." He said.

"At least something from both parties are added in?" I said.

"Bingo!" Pang Tong said.

"Hmm... Why everything is so confusing!" Xiao Qiao said.

"No worries, dear. Just follow me." I said.

"Ah... Lovebirds. It reminds me of my friend before..." Pang Tong said.

"Um... Back to subject... So now, we are gonna get the DNA of both people..." I said.

"Get the DNA?" Xiao Qiao looked confused.

"Hair." Pang Tong simply said.

"Oh! I get it!" Xiao Qiao jumped in excitement as she knows what to do.

"You can count on me!" Xiao Qiao said.

"... Good. I hope both of you can help me conduct the research too." Pang Tong said.

"Yes, I hope we can succeed too." I said.

"Well, 5 more minutes to class... I should get prepared, you two can go now." Pang Tong said.

"Yes." I nodded.

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

5 minutes before class... I started to panic as I was sitting with Sun Shangxiang at the fields.

"Well, um... 5 more minutes 'til class..." I said.

"So?" Sun Shangxiang started to close up with me.

"I haven't take my books..." I said.

"Aren't those your books?" She asked, pointing at the books at the bench.

"Oh, yeah... Haha, silly me." I said.

"You know... We should skip class for once in a while..." She said.

"...! Wha... Skip class? Are you outta your mind?" I bounced out off my seat.

"Yeah... I did it everytime if I feel...naughty." She said.

"*gulp* Naughty...?" I innocently asked.

"Yeah... You know what I mean, right?" She teased.

"Um... No?"

"Geez, don't be such a baby... I believe that you're feeling a lil' bit naughty, right?" She teased.

"Hey! What are you doing there?!" Wang Yun yelled.

"Oh... Run!" Sun Shangxiang said.

"Don't run!" Wang Yun yelled.

After that, we managed to skip class, not that I want to.

"Teehee... That was fun, wasn't it?" Sun Shangxiang said.

"Fun?! You still got mood to joke?" I said.

"Yeah... Be happy, man! Say, where are we?" She asked.

"Dunno..." I said.

"But it's a perfect spot for us to..." She made a handsign for sex.

"Oh boy..." I began to walk back but eventually bumping with the wall.

"The room is so small... Damn, I'm so squeezed with you..." She teased.

"Oh, Heavens above... Let me pass this round of test..." I prayed.

"What you doin' in the closet?" Jia Xu, the janitor, said.

"Thanks the Lord above!" I prayed.

"Ah um... What are you doing here?!" Sun Shangxiang asked.

"I'm here to resupply!" Jia Xu yelled.

"Oops... We better get going..." I said, dragging Sun Shangxiang out.

* * *

#XiaoQiao's POV

It's History now... Lu Meng is teaching us history. But I was thinking of how to get Xujie's hair.

"...until the end of the year. Any questions?" Lu Meng was explaining the subject, but I catched only the last part.

"I see there's no one raising their hands... I'll give a simple homework..." Lu Meng continued.

"Simple?" Everybody gasped.

"Why? You want a hard one?" He said.

"No...!" Everbody objected.

"Good. Now, turn your books on page 49. There are some questions on there. Please answer it all." He said.

"All?!" Everybody yelled.

"What? Not enough?" He asked.

"No... That's enough..." Jiang Wei said.

"Good... I hope you can do it happily. Bye class!" He said.

* * *

#ZhouYu's POV

Time passes by, it's noon already. Xiao Qiao called as I was going to the gents.

"Yu dear!" She called.

"Hm?" I was about to go inside the gents.

"I got her hair!" She said, showing me the strand of hair.

"Good... Now, as for the male..." I said.

"Oh.. We need to choose her partner?" She asked.

"... Yes." I nodded.

"Hmm... That's bad... I don't know who to choose..." She said.

"Just ask her." I said.

"...okay..." She said.

Xiao Qiao left, and I went in to the gents.

...

After a while, I went to the canteen, to have some lunch. But I didn't see Xiao Qiao anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" Wu Huili suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Gah?!" I was shocked by her appearance.

"Hello..." She greeted.

"Eat." I said.

"Darling, don't be such a cold meanie..." She said.

"Just. Eat." I stressed.

"You're no fun..." She teased.

"..." I coldly stare at her as I finish my stew.

"You're quick..." She said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Huili!" Suddenly Sun Shangxiang called.

"See ya tonight..." She winked.

"*sigh*... I'm in deep trouble..." I murmured.

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

Damn! Damn! Damn! I skipped class! I never skipped class before! Damn! I was possessed by her! Damn!

Sima Zhao approached me during lunch break.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He said.

"Nah... Personal issues..." I said.

"Geez... Wen Yang's gone hiding 'cos he's chased by that yandere girl." He said.

"Huang Meihua?" I said.

"Yeah! I never dare to get close to her! But at least I got Yuanji... All I need is her..." He said.

"Hmm? What's special with her?" I asked.

"She's dependable, honest, cute, and blonde! Don't forget she got the goods and loots." He said.

"Goods and loots...?"

"You'll know that someday... By the way, talking about you, why you're in such low spirit?" He asked.

"I skipped class..." I said.

"Skipped class? Well, congrats! You finally grown wild!" He said.

"Ugh... Tell me, do you gladly accept..*showing the handsign of sex* with a person you..."

"Of course! If Yuanji asks, then I'll accept!" He said.

"... I guess you'll do it..." I said.

"Why? Did something happened?" He asked.

"Actually, I skipped class because Sun Shangxiang..."

"Sun Shangxiang? The queen of stalkers?!" He yelled.

"Shht... Keep it down..." I said, everyone in the fields set their eyes on Sima Zhao.

"Oops... Continue..." He said.

"She wanted to have...that...with me." I said.

"Wha? You sure are lucky!" He said.

"Lucky? Argh, it's not like I'm willing to do." I said.

"Come on... Look at the bright side. Besides, you like her too.." He said.

"..." My face became red as Sima Zhao continues.

"You should totally control that girl. I know you're the right man to control her." He said.

"Control?"

"Yes, control!" He said.

"Why control?" I asked.

"You'll know that someday..." Sima Zhao patted my shoulder.

"..." I nodded.

* * *

#ZhouYu's POV

Last subject of the day is... Arts. Taught by the beauty of our school, Diao Chan.

"Good afternoon, class." She said.

"Good afternoon, teacher... I love you..." Ma Dai said, he's kinda lovestruck with her.

"Today, let's study crafting. Um... I need a volunteer." She said.

"Pick me!" All the boys at our class called.

"Hmm... I'll call Zhou Yu." She said.

"Me?" Every male student in the class stared at me.

"*gulp* Okay..." I continued, walking to the front of class.

"Today, your direction is craft someone with this clay." She said, showing the class the clay she prepared."

"May I craft your beautiful face and your sexy body, Miss Diao Chan?" Ma Dai said.

"Oh my... Ma Dai, you should control that mouth of yours..." Diao Chan said.

"Um... Why am I standing here, Miss Diao Chan?" I asked.

"I'll be making an example... My example is you." She said.

Diao Chan started to make my body figure, then the shape of my head. It took 30 minutes as she completes the figure.

"Now, class. Do you understand?" She asked.

"One question, who's gonna be our example?" Ma Dai asked.

"Anybody." She answered.

"Can I make you?" Ma Dai asked.

"Sure!" She said.

* * *

_A/N: Whew... Managed to complete this chapter... Got tons of holiday 'gifts' from teachers at school to finish. Hope ya like it!_

_This is weird, no mentioning of Da Qiao at all... Hahaha... I really don't have any plans for her at this chapter._

_Sorry if it's too short... You know my reasons, right? _

_Again, I need OCs... It's fine..._

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

#LiChunYong's POV

Wen Yang decided to walk home with me. Sima Zhao is still at school. And I'm bored, very bored.

On the way, we met Huang Meihua and Wu Huili.

"Hello, gentlemen!" Wu Huili greeted.

"Hey." I said.

"... Oh, hey." Wen Yang greeted after his spaced out mode.

"So, where ya goin'?" Huang Meihua asked.

"Home." I said.

"Hmm? That sounds suspicious..." Wu Huili said.

"Suspicious? Why? Our houses are in the same neighborhood, so it's natural." I said.

"You fool! Don't tell her that our houses are in the same neighborhood!" Wen Yang suddenly pinched me and whispered.

"Hm? Something that you wanna say, Wen Yang dear?" Huang Meihua asked.

"Oh... Never mind." He put a small smile.

"Kyaa... You're so cute!" Huang Meihua cupped her face and fainted because of lovestruck.

"... Meihua... Can you hear me...?" Wen Yang asked.

"... Wen Yang dearie..." She murmured.

"Is she...gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yup. Let's just go back..." Wen Yang said.

"Okay.. Well, see you around, Huili." I said.

We went ahead, we took another route so that Huang Meihue won't notice the real path of Wen Yang's house.

"Hey, Wen Yang." I called.

"... Hm?" He responded after 3 seconds.

"You sure you want to leave her just like that?" I asked.

"... Hard to decide... But, I really wanna be alone." He replied.

"Alone...?"

"Oh, um... Sorry, not that alone, alone. Just, don't wanna be in a relationship." He said.

"Oh... Ahem... Excuse me, seems like my house is just nearby. Wanna have a cup of drink?" I asked.

"No thanks..." He said.

"See ya 'morrow then." I said.

"Yeah..." He began to walk away.

#ZhouYu's POV

What a day...

Suddenly, a message came.

"Hey...

Wanna come to my place? I feel so lonely tonight... I need someone to accompany me during the night. I hope you'll come.

Hugs and kisses,

Wu Huili"

What?! That's insane... Of course I won't go!

I was studying Geography... All about maps... I wonder why the teacher likes maps so much.

I invited some friends to make the art assignment. Ma Dai, Li Chun Yong, Xiahou Ba, Zhao Yun, Gan Ning, and a girl that Ma Dai invited.

"Kinda rare you invited people, huh?" Xiahaou Ba said.

"We need to work together in this one. I mean, it's impossible to do it." I said.

"Who's the girl?" Gan Ning asked.

"Oh, right. She's my friend, Shu Xiao. Since you said that we need to do the art assignment, I invited her. She's a great artist!" Ma Dai complimented. Shu Xiao began to blush as Ma Dai complimented about her.

"I see... Glad to have you on board!" I said.

"Now, who should we make?" Chun Yong asked.

"I'm gonna make Miss Diao Chan..." Ma Dai began to daydream about Diao Chan feeding him grapes.

"... But how?" I asked.

"Dude, I got this." Ma Dai said. He then brings out a scrap book about Diao Chan's profile and photos.

"Whoa..." Gan Ning, Chun Yong, Xiahou Ba and Zhao Yun are amazed at the work of Ma Dai.

"These are her pics. Let's just make it from these pics." Ma Dai said.

"How the hell can you get these?" Xiahou Ba asked.

"Industrial secret will still remain as a secret." Ma Dai said.

"You got...almost everything! Even those nude..."

"Um... That's not the part of the deal..." Ma Dai interrupted Gan Ning and quickly took back the scrap book.

"Too late. I got one of those! Wow, she's hot!" Gan Ning said.

"Let me see!" Xiahou Ba snatched the photo from Gan Ning.

"Come on now... Gimme back..." Ma Dai started to snatch the photo back from Xiahou Ba.

"Aw... I haven't see her body clear yet..." Xiahou Ba said.

"Come on guys, we're here to do our assignment, not looking porn." Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah... Let's continue... Take one picture of Miss Diao Chan then." I said.

"Hey, Shu Xiao. You didn't speak for a while..." Ma Dai said.

"Um... Nothing..." Shu Xiao then blushes as she sees Ma Dai's small smile.

"Back to subject... Can you do an example, Shu Xiao?" Li Chun Yong asked.

"Sure." Shu Xiao nodded.

Shu Xiao made an example of Diao Chan's figure. It took almost 2 hours for her to finish it. And it's gorgeous...

"Wow, Shu Xiao... You're amazing!" Ma Dai complimented.

"It's like a real Miss Diao Chan herself!" Zhao Yun complimented.

"Geez..." Shu Xiao began to blush as everyone compliments her.

"Let's just follow her example." I said.

"Sure!" Gan Ning nodded.

"But, it's our dinner time..." Xiahou Ba said.

"Let's call pizza!" Gan Ning suggested.

"Yeah... I'm starving." Zhao Yun said.

"I'll call." I said.

We waited for almost an hour. And the delivery man came. Gan Ning went to get the pizza.

"What took you so long?!" Gan Ning yelled.

"There's a traffic jam..." The delivery man squealed in fear.

"Come on! You can't drive a scooter well? My ancestors can drive much better than you! How much is it?!" Gan Ning continued to yell.

"Eek... For free..." The delivery man gave the pizza to Gan Ning and hurriedly ran away.

"Haha..." Gan Ning laughed.

He came in with a happy mood.

"What's so joyful about?" Ma Dai asked.

"Got free meal!" Gan Ning said.

"Woo hoo!" Xiahou Ba cheered.

"..." Zhao Yun and Shu Xiao put on a straight face.

"Dig in, dudes!" Gan Ning said.

"Fine." Chun Yong gladly took a slice of pizza.

"Same for me." I said.

"Come on, who would gonna eat free pizzas!" Shu Xiao said.

"We." Ma Dai said.

"Be serious, Ma Dai..." Shu Xiao began to stare at Ma Dai with her teal eyes.

"Geez... I told you don't look at me like that, right?" Ma Dai said.

"Why?" She innocently asked.

"Hey, we kinda talk about that everytime I did something wrong..." He said.

"Puhahaha... Guys, we're watching a drama!" Gan Ning said.

"Yeah, until you interrupted." Xiahou Ba said.

"Damn, you're right! I shouldn't interrupt." Gan Ning said.

Ma Dai and Shu Xiao stopped their conversation as Gan Ning interrupted their conversation.

"Just, eat. Can't you?" I said.

"Yeah, you're right." Gan Ning nodded.

After a few minutes of eating, it's almost 8.

"It's 8 already..." Shu Xiao said.

"And yet, we haven't done a small part of the figure." Ma Dai said.

"Hey, stop playing my video games already." I said to Gan Ning and Xiahou Ba that are playing Dynasty Warriors 8.

"Fine..." Xiahou Ba disappointedly put down the controller.

"Ba! You ain't gonna play?" Gan Ning asked.

"Naw, we even haven't started our assignment yet!" Xiahou Ba said.

"Ugh.. Fine." Gan Ning closed the TV and the console.

"Shu Xiao, what are you doing?" Chun Yong asked.

"Um... Nothing." Shu Xiao hid her sketchbook behind her.

"Weird..." Chun Yong murmured.

"Back to your assignment!" Shu Xiao said.

After 2 hours, Chun Yong, Zhao Yun, Ma Dai and I managed to complete half of the figure.

"Hey, you're too fast!" Gan Ning said.

"Yeah, I haven't finished her head yet!" Xiahou Ba said.

"..."

"Actually, why are you here?" Gan Ning asked Shu Xiao.

"I... I'm here to teach you!" Shu Xiao answered.

"Teach us what?" Gan Ning asked.

"This! Ma Dai called me to teach you guys!" Shu Xiao said, holding the clay figure that she made as an example.

"Grr..." Gan Ning just growled.

"What's the point getting mad at her?" Zhao Yun said.

"..." Everybody just stared at Gan Ning.

"Okay now... It's getting late. Let's continue this tomorrow." I said.

"Okay..." Everybody nodded.

#LiChunYong's POV

By the time of I went back, it's 22.30. It was dark as I walked home. I saw Wen Yang looked trashed when he suddenly approached me.

"Chun Yong..." Wen Yang approached me, panting as he ran.

"Wh... What is it?" I stuttered.

"Mei...hua... She's...insane!" He continued.

"What?!"

"Wen Yang!" A familiar voiced roared from nearby.

"Gosh, I think she went overboard..." I said.

"Chun Yong! What are you doing!" Huang Meihua yelled, running while grabbing her portable knife.

"Good luck, buddy." Wen Yang backed me up.

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Yeah... I kinda...pissed her off." He said.

"Piss her... She's crazed with you, how can she pissed off with you?" I asked.

"Long story... I'll explain to you next time..." He said.

"Don't get in my way!" Meihua yelled.

She charged at me, swaying her knife. Good thing I ducked in time. But... My dear frohawk hairstyle! She shaved the top! That's my favorite place! But, she's a girl... I don't fight girls... But my hair is important! Damn, stop this internal argument!

"Stop it, Meihua!" Wen Yang cried.

"Stop!" I hold Meihua as she tried to charge at Wen Yang.

"Let...go...of...me!" She began to retaliate. She charged at me, again.

"No!" Suddenly Sun Shangxiang popped out of nowhere, pushing Meihua down.

"Damn, what is wrong with that bitch?" Wu Huili appeared behind my back.

"Gah! You..." Wen Yang was frightened because of Wu Huili.

"Grr...!" Meihua tried to retaliate. But failed because of Sun Shangxiang is sitting on top of her.

"You okay?" Wen Yang asked.

"My frohawk hairstyle..." I murmured.

"Don't worry, bro. I got that." Wen Yang said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said.

"I always got your back..." Wen Yang tapped my shoulder.

"... Ugh! I should punish you, Meihua!" Sun Shangxiang said as she tied Meihua.

".. Punish?" Wen Yang responded from his spaced out mode until he heard 'punish'.

"Are you alright, Chun Yongie?" Sun Shangxiang asked.

"Chun Yongie...?" I confusedly stared at her.

"Remember I saved your life... You don't look cute anymore without your hairstyle..." Sun Shangxiang flirted.

"... You look exhausted, Shangxiangie." I said.

"Oh... Um... Nah! That's nothing...!" She blushed and cupped her face in bliss.

"I'm gonna stalk Zhou Yu..." Wu Huili said, going to Zhou Yu's.

"... Weird." Wen Yang murmured.

"What about her?" I asked, pointing at Meihua.

"I'll just...drag her...to my place..." Sun Shangxiang said as she started to drag Meihua.

"Is she gonna be disfigured if she's dragged like that?" I asked again.

"Whatever." Sun Shangxiang just waved as she goes to her house.

"..." Wen Yang just spaced out.

"Wen Yang... What did you do?" I asked.

"... Oh, long story, my friend." He said.

"By the way, how are you gonna fix my hair? You said you got a way." I said.

"You want now?" He asked.

"Of course! My hair is more important than my face!" I said.

"Okay, slow down, brother." He said.

"Fine." I nodded.

So I went to his house to 'fix' my hair. It appears to be better! He coloured my hair into a dark brown hair... Too bad my frohawk hair doesn't revive that much.

#ZhouYu's POV

What a night...

I was playing FIFA 2013 as a manager. I played for hours... Until I heard some sound in the bathroom.

"Hmm?" I tried to open the bathroom, but it was locked.

"Anyone in there?" I asked. But there's no response.

"... I probably need to get some sleep now..." I talked to myself.

I turned off the console, and went to my room to get some sleep.

...

Xiao Qiao...

...

"Zhou Yu..." A familiar girl sound called.

"...?"

"You don't know me...?" The girl suddenly cuddled me.

"Hmm...?"

"I'm Wu, Hui, Li." Huili said.

"... What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm here to S-T-A-L-K you!" She said.

"... At least don't come when I'm asleep..." I covered myself with my blanket.

"Aww... You're so cute!" She said, cuddling me harder than before.

"Hey... Come back tomorrow." I said.

"You can't wait, is it?" She teased.

"I'm sleepy here..." I grumbled.

"Okay..." She disappointly said.

She then went out of my room.

#XiaoQiao's POV

Good morning world! I woke up early today... Even the sun hasn't come up. I went to wash my face, brush my teeth, and take a bath. Usually big sis cooks breakfast, but she's ill... Time for me to cook for her!

"Wake up, sis! I made you breakfast..." I called.

"Uhm... Xiao..." Da Qiao called.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous!" I joked.

"I think... I'm much better now." She said, sitting beside me as I feed her some instant noodles.

"Really? You should rest for a day..." I said.

"I'm so bored..." She complained.

"Okay... Fine... But you shouldn't do much those rough activities!" I said.

"It's heavy activities." She said.

"Whatever, it's the same!" I said.

"Hahaha... Well, I'm gonna prepare myself to school now..." She said.

"I'm gonna wait for you outside..." I said.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

_A/N: Aww... Da Qiao is back! Do anyone miss her? No. Hahaha... Just kiddin' around, Da Qiao._

_Thanks for your OC contribution, Wandering dude 1! I hope you'll like it... Thanks for Ryujin Mei's inspiration too..._

_I really hope everyone likes it a lot! Too bad I can't update as fast as I could due to school, tight schedule, and lack of sleep..._

_Everyone can contribute their OCs too. And for those that have already contributed an OC, I hope you can PM me for more scenes at them! *oops, no means for spoiler *_

_Thanks for my beloved readers, thanks a billion-million._


	9. Chapter 9

#ZhouYu's POV

Nothing special happened on the way to school. I suppose Wu Huili didn't stalk me on the way here... Wait, I sense something strange. The forest here gave me a weird aura.

"Ugh..." A female sound groaned.

"Whose there?" I asked.

"Ugh... Zhou Yu there?" A familiar female sound groaned. And that's Wu Huili.

"You Wu Huili?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She responded.

"What a failure you are." I said.

"What do you mean?" She quickly rushed to me.

"You can't even properly climb a tree to spy at me. Not that I'm encouraging you to stalk me forever. I mean, please do something else that is really meaningful." I said.

"Meaningful? Stalking you is very meaningful thing to do for me!" She said.

"...!" I started to run away from her.

"Don't run!" She yelled, chasing me from the woods.

I ran until I met Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, and Mei Xujie.

"What happend, dear?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"I was...chased by...a maniac..." I panted.

"Maniac?! Which maniac wants my Zhou Yu dearie?!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Come on, join us." Mei Xujie said.

"Yeah, we'll help you." Da Qiao said.

"Thanks... By the way, nice dress you got there, Da." I said.

"It's my old suit..." She said.

"Oh, I see..." I nodded.

"Say, I think no one didn't follow you..." Mei Xujie said.

"... Good riddance, at last she's gone." I murmured.

"I wonder why you don't like her even if she loves you a lot." Mei Xujie said.

"It's...kinda complicated." I said.

"I see... Everybody is different." Mei Xujie said.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

Geography for today... I heard a lot from Xiao Qiao that Deng Ai likes maps a lot. A cartographer, really.

"Class, time to pass your assignment." Deng Ai said.

"Sir, can we do something else rather than map making?" Ma Dai whined.

"Do you know that in this world, there are hidden treasures?" Deng Ai plainly said.

"Hidden treasures...?" Everyone in the class whispered to each other.

"My wish is to seek that very treasure. I embed you my wish to my students, that will seek that very treasure." Deng Ai said.

"What's the treasure?" Gan Ning asked.

"Legends said that the chest is made up of gold, metals, jewels, antiques, and chicken." Deng Ai said.

"Chicken...?" Meng Huo looked at Deng Ai confusedly.

"Yes, that's what the legends said." Deng Ai said.

"It's been a while I ate chicken." Zhao Yun said.

"I ate beef all this time." Zhang Fei said.

"I'm a vegetarian." Guan Yu stated.

"I'm... Never mind..." Liu Bei said.

"Who the hell would hide chicken in a treasure chest?" Gan Ning said.

"The legends." Deng Ai said.

"Legends indeed..." Gan Ning murmured.

"Back to the topic..." Deng Ai continues his explanation about his theory of terrains.

It's been a while eating Huang Gai's stew. I was queuing for the stew. Chun Yong joined me.

"Hey, Zhou." He called.

"Hey, Chun Yong." I responded.

"What are you gonna eat?" He asked.

"The stew." I said.

"Oh... I see. I'll call the stew then." He said.

"You look different." I said.

"I got a new haircut, and I dyed my hair." He said.

"Cool." I nodded.

"Yeah. It's a long story." He said.

"Next!" Huang Gai yelled.

"Stew for today?" I asked.

"Yeah. Last portion." Huang Gai said.

"Thanks." I said.

As Chun Yong steps in to the counter, Huang Gai closes the counter.

"Isn't life too sad?" Chun Yong exclaimed.

"I can share mine." I said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Chun Yong said.

"Chun Yongie!" Suddenly Sun Shangxiang appeared.

"Hey." Chun Yong plainly greeted.

"I hijacked some stew. Wanna join?" Shangxiang said.

"Hijacked...? Fine." Chun Yong said.

Both of them went to their seat.

I was alone. I haven't seen Xiao Qiao yet. I wonder what happened to her...

#LiChunYong's POV

Hijack some stew? That sounds nasty. But what the heck.

"Aah..." Sun Shangxiang fed me a mouthful of stew.

"Hey... You're embarassing yourself." I said while munching the stew.

"I don't feel embarassed at all! Don't worry about me." She gave a small kiss on my left cheek.

"... The stew is good." I said.

"That's why I hijacked it!" She said.

"Say, about last night..."

"Oh yeah! Nice haircut you got there! I'll kill Wen Yang if he doesn't fix your hair." She joked.

"Hahaha... Don't play such things a lot." I said.

"Play what...?" She playfully gave me another kiss.

"Those knives and ropes... It's bad." I said.

"I won't be the badass anymore..." She said with a cute tone.

"You'll always be my badass." I said.

"Geez... When do you get that sweet mouth of yours?" She said, cuddling me.

"Heh... Industrial secret, my dear." I said.

"There you go again!" She cuddled me harder again.

#Author's POV

Huh? Am I in this story? Well, let me just spy on things here...

Chun Yong and Shangxiang looks sweet as ever since yesterday. I hope both of you can last long...

Zhou Yu's been alone now. I bet he needs Xiao Qiao a lot.

Da Qiao must be missing her Sun Ce. He needs to come back from Xin Ye, for God's sake!

Well, Meihua is still stalking Wen Yang there. I hope they can be together, or even marry...

Does Mei Xujie got any dudes on her candidates list? I'll try to check it up with her later.

Ma Dai should stop looking at other girls, for crying out loud. He should try to woo Shu Xiao.

Lastly, Wu Huili. Dang, what a bitch you are in this story?! Well, I'm the one who wrote you as a bitchy bitch in this story. Blame who?

The reason why I'm here? I got nothing to do. Nah, I'm just bluffing. I'm stressed and I must be crazy by now. Nah, I'm just joking. I need to go to the bathroom for a while.

See ya in a while!

By the way, I forwarded the time until night time!

#ZhouYu's POV

Hmm? Strange, why is it night all of the sudden? Never mind.

I decided to play my PS3 for the game I bought last week. Strange, why the cover is a...naked girl? And this girl looks familiar.

"Playing my video game?" Suddenly Wu Huili creeped out of my couch.

"Gah!" I was jumped out as she tries to grab the controller.

"I don't know you're such a pervert." She teased.

"Your video game...?" I stared at her with confusion.

"Yeah, I made this erotic game with the help of some friends..." She said.

"Then, isn't this my pro-ordered game from the game convention?" I asked.

"I changed your order..." She grinned.

"... Ah great, you just messed my $75 worth new game." I said.

"I transferred $100 to your account already." She explained.

"... That explains why I got $25 surplus." I said.

"You should be glad." She smiled.

"Get your game and get out, please." I said.

"Don't be such a cold guy... At least play the game..." She grinned, pressing the START button.

"You know I got a girlfriend, right?" I said.

"Who cares? As long as I can be with you..." She cuddled me and pressing the new game.

"Please don't turn me into a violent person." I said, moving her aside and remove the disc from the console.

"Violent? How can I make you into a violent person?" She asked.

"You're making me mad right now." I said, clenching my fist.

"I know you'll not hit girls, right?" She said.

"Grr!" I hit the book shelf near the TV. Some books collapsed.

"It seems that you hate me..." She began to weep some tears.

"I'm not gonna fall for that, bitch." I said.

"Bitch...?! You... I never knew that you're such..." She cried as she slapped me.

"I'll do anything to remove you." I said.

"Do you hate me a lot?" She cried harder.

"It's not you that I hate. It's your personality, you like to stalk me, and I got a problem with that." I said.

"So, you hate me afterall..." She cried.

"Not that I hate you. You just gone overboard, and you're a maniac!" I exclaimed.

"I... I'm sorry..." She apologized.

"... Glad you know that." I smiled.

"I'm just one step closer to have you by my own... And yet, failed..." She said, leaving as she wipe her tears.

"Heh..." I snorted.

#LiChunYong's POV

I don't know why, but it's night time. Good thing I don't have to attend History.

I don't know what should I do... I better get some sleep...

Zzz...

Zzz...

The Academy...

Zzz...

Zzz...

Z... Uhm...

I woke up at 5.30, time for my daily push-ups.

After my push-ups, I went to the kitchen to fetch me some water. And I see... Sun Shangxiang sleeping my couch?

"Hey." I called.

"Nyam... Oh, you're awake..." Sun Shangxiang gave me a sudden hug.

"Yeah... Why are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually, I came yesterday... But you're asleep..." She said.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Well, I got my own ways." She winked.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"It's still early..." She said, wandering her eyes to the window.

"Yeah, I'm used to waking up in this such time." I said.

"I learned that you will join a soccer club after 2 years of studying, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah... It's a long story..." I said.

"Tell me!" She jumped near me.

"Alright..." I sit on the couch.

"Well, my parents are abroad working. I'm all alone here. They want me to be independent, so they left me here with a hefty money. It's been a year I've living by my own. I enrolled into a soccer academy. They're willing to accept me. I got a contract at the academy for 5 years. They promised me to let me study for 2 to 3 years as they're developing my talents. So, I'm a student with this special and only case..." I said.

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me as the academy calls you back..." She said.

"Nah... You really wish me to leave soon?" I joked.

"No..." She shook her head.

"Hahaha... Take a bath now... I'll cook breakfast..." I said.

_A/N: Finally Li Chun Yong reveals his past! Speaking of just now. I got nothing to do with it. It's purely a coincidence or a scenario that was natural. I wrote soccer instead of football, here in Asia it's called football. Well, hope you may understand._

_It's almost 10 chapters! And I like that! Really appreciate everybody's support! Don't forget to mention that it's been a week in this story!_

_Again, thanks for reading, fellow readers! PM me too! I'm so bored..._


	10. Chapter 10

#ZhouYu's POV

Back to square one. It's Zhang Jiao's Economics class today.

"Class... Today, we're going to study the labor trend markets! Turn your book to page 28." Zhang Jiao said.

"I don't know what the hell that means..." Gan Ning whined.

"That's why you must learn!" Zhang Jiao said.

"I see why we're sent to school..." Ma Dai said.

"Zhou Yu..." Da Qiao whispered, giving me a small note.

It was written:

"Yu,

I heard you're meeting another girl. Is it true?"

I was surprised. No one knew about me and Wu Huili. Except for Chun Yong and Shangxiang...

I wrote back to her another note.

I wrote:

"Yes, it's true. But I must explain so that there's no misunderstanding between me and you and Xiao Qiao too. I hope you may understand."

She read, and nodded slowly. She seemed to know my reasons...

I wrote another note again:

"Let's talk later."

She nodded.

"Passing notes, eh?" Zhang Jiao suddenly walked to my place.

"I'm...writing the lecture in this note. Because I forgot to bring my book." I said an excuse.

"I'll let you go this time." Zhang Jiao stared at me.

"Yes, sir... I won't let it happen again." I said.

"Continue to the topic. Workers at the agricultural sector are decreasing..." Zhang Jiao continued to explain his lecture.

* * *

"Who is she?" Da Qiao asked.

"Wu Huili." I told her the story.

"What a pervert she is!" Da Qiao said, clenching her fist hard.

"Calm down, Da Qiao..." I said, soothing her back to calm her down.

"..." Da Qiao just stare at me.

"Hmm? Well... I really..." Suddenly Da Qiao gave me a kiss.

"I love you Zhou Yu... And I won't let anyone hurt you..." She said.

"Da Qiao... What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I... I just don't want to see you suffering between me and Xiao Qiao... I want you to be mine." She said.

"I'm not suffering between you two." I said.

"Don't lie to me... I know you're suffering." She said.

"If I'm suffering, I prefer to leave you two." I said.

"Wha...?" Da Qiao was loss of words.

"Da Qiao... We're good friends, and Sun Ce's girlfriend. If I love you, I love you as a sister." I said.

"..." She just left me.

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

It's recess... And I don't know where the hell is Sun Shangxiang is.

"Chun Yong..." Some girl called.

"Hmm?" I responded, looking at my back.

"Did you see Wen Yang?" It's Huang Meihua.

"Hmm? I don't see him..." I said.

"Oh... And..." She kept tugging her clothes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"About last time, I'm sorry to shave some of your hair..." She said.

"Ah... It's okay..." I said.

"I don't know what you want as a gift... I decided to give you this..." She said, giving me a parcel.

"What's this..?" I tried to open the package, but she stopped me.

"Don't! Just open it when you're at home..." She said.

"Okay..." I nodded.

"So... Oh! There's Wen Yang! Bye, Chunnie!" She suddenly dash to Wen Yang.

"... Wen Yang should accept her." I murmured.

"Hmm?" Suddenly Sun Shangxiang gave me a backhug.

"Oh, I'm looking everywhere over you..." I said.

"Oops... I got some errands to do for my brother Quan." She said.

"I see... Let's go." I said, heading to the fields.

"Why?" She asked.

"Wha..?! You forgot? I'm gonna teach you the feint that you wanna master so much!" I said.

"You mean the Roulette?" She said.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"It gave me a major spinning on the head 'cos of the turning..." She pouted.

"Don't worry, I learned that a year ago. And I'm fine by then." I said.

"That's you... Come on, let's not waste anytime..." She said, dragging me to the football field.

* * *

#XiaoQiao's POV

It's Astronomy class... It's not like I hate the teacher, it's just I can't stand his way of teaching!

"Class, turn your books to page 38." Zhuge Liang said.

"Yeah..." Jiang Wei nodded.

"Today, it's about the Solar System. It's written there. You should know what it means." Zhuge Liang said.

"Hey, Xujie... Do you understand what he said?" I whispered. She simply nodded.

"Excuse me, Miss Xiao Qiao. Do you have something to share about?" Zhuge Liang suddenly walk to my table.

"Yikes! I mean...no..." I said.

"I hope so. Continue... The Sun is our..." Zhuge Liang continues his lesson.

I doze off about 10 minutes of his lecturing. Xujie called me up as Zhuge Liang started to give some assignment.

"Turn your books to page 45. Do that assignment." Zhuge Liang said. Everyone sighed as they turned their books.

"Do that assignment, please. Thank you." He continued.

"Probably no one will do that..." Zhen Ji murmured.

* * *

#Author's POV

Hey guys! Um... Yeah, I'm here again. Straight to the point, a one week anniversary for this story!

And another point, thanks for my beloved readers that support me until now. This fic made me a writer in real life too! I'm working on my friend's community as a writer! I'm focusing on my novel... Probably I'll publish it in . When I got the time, of course.

To be honest, it's like a hobby writing this fic. I hope what I write can entertain, inspire, and get to know more about you. So, hope you'll support me!

* * *

#ZhouYu's POV

What was that all about? A strange echo... Hmm... No point to think more.

It's lunch time, and it's stew day. I hope I got some.

"Here's yours, pretty boy!" Huang Gai said, giving me a plate of stew.

"Thanks, old man." I said.

"Ahh... I ain't an old man." Huang Gai joked.

"Yeah... See ya." I said.

I sit at my place as usual, enjoying my stew alone.

"Hey, dear..." Xiao Qiao called, sitting beside me.

"Hey, Xiao..." I said, munching the stew.

"Geez... You're such a beast eating the stew." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I got carried away." I said, wiping my mouth using the tissue paper on the tray.

"You forgot a place..." She wiped my lips with her hand.

"Your hands are dirty..." I said, wiping her thumb that wiped my lips.

"Wow... Probably I shouldn't sit here..." Da Qiao joked.

"Ah... I'm sorry, Da Qiao. I didn't see you there." I said.

"It's okay... Am I disturbing?" Da Qiao asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Hey, dear... Just now, we got..." Xiao Qiao called my attention and told her story.

Da Qiao is there, sitting and eating her own food. It's kinda awkward for her, or probably me too.

"Sis... Sis!" Xiao Qiao called, catching Da Qiao's souless gaze.

"Huh?" She responded around 10 seconds after.

"Geez, sis... What happened?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"No, nothing..." Da Qiao desperately took her tray and go.

"What's wrong with her?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"I don't know too..." I said.

* * *

The day at school ends with a lot of homework and assignments... Good thing today is Friday...

Xiao Qiao decided to have a sleepover tonight. She's bringing Mei Xujie too.

"Hey Yu!" Xiao Qiao gave me a kiss as she charged at me.

"Hey, Xiao... What's with the kiss anyway?" I teased.

"I just miss you!" She said.

"Alright... Come in now..." I said.

The two girls came in and put their stuffs at a corner.

"So, have both of you eaten yet?" I asked.

"Ehem... It should be three..." Suddenly Wu Huili appeared out of nowhere, bringing a luggage.

"... What's with her?" Mei Xujie asked, looking at Wu Huili with suspicious eyes.

"Zhou Yu... I was kicked out by the landlord... So, may I stay here?" Wu Huili asked, ignoring Mei Xujie.

"I thought you're with Sun Shangxiang?" I asked.

"We all face the same problem. Shangxiang probably is with Chun Yong... Huang Meihua with Wen Yang." She said.

"Hey! Yu sweetie! Your soup is boiling already!" Xiao Qiao yelled from the kitchen.

"Look, I don't have a spare room for you tonight. You can stay here, but you're gonna sleep at the couch." I said. I rushed to the kitchen as Xiao Qiao kept yelling that the kitchen is in chaos.

"... You're a cunning person." Mei Xujie suddenly said to Wu Huili.

"Me? Cunning?" Wu Huili innocently points at herself.

"Drop the act. I've seen through your tricks already." Mei Xujie said.

"I guess I can't trick you after all... You're such a barrier to me." Wu Huili said.

"Not only your tricks, as well as your past and your real form." Mei Xujie said.

"H... How did you know that?" Wu Huili asked.

"You don't know me? I'm your nemesis before." Mei Xujie said.

"My nemesis...? Why didn't I know that...?!" Wu Huili clenched her fist tightly.

"You're too proud of yourself, vixen." Mei Xujie said.

"Listen up, I don't want anyone ruin my plans! Or not, I'll kill you and remove you out of my way." Wu Huili warned.

"Oh yeah? I'm here to stop your menace, I'm here to protect this perfect couple." Mei Xujie said.

"Um... Dinner's ready!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"We'll settle this next time, bitch." Wu Huili said.

"Speak for yourself, vixen..." Mei Xujie murmured.

* * *

_A/N: Phew! What a chapter! I'm sorry if it's kinda short... I got a tight schedule._

_What kind of past do Wu Huili hold? And what kind of rivalry do they have? Please look forward to it!_

_Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review too!_


	11. Chapter 11

#WenYang's POV

Huh? Why am I here? I remembered that I was sleeping just now...

I went to the kitchen to grab some milk. Suddenly Huang Meihua appeared as I close the fridge.

"Gaah!" I yelled.

"Wen Yang dear!" Meihua hugged me tight.

"H... How did you get in here?" I said.

"Trade secret. I miss you..." She said, holding me tightly.

"I...um... miss you too?" I said.

"Great! Can I stay here? I was kicked out by our landlord..." She said.

"Huh? Oh, okay. But I don't have any spare room... I think I'm gonna sleep in the couch..." I said after I'm done spacing out.

"No! You can share a bed with me..." She said. Her hands are concealing something.

"..." I keep on spacing out.

"You're so cute! I can't wait to play with you at bed!" She said.

"... Huh? What? Play?" I reacted around 10 seconds after.

"Yeah! I like ropes and knives!" She said.

"Gah, what about those safety measures I told you before?" I said.

"I like ropes!" She said. She suddenly tying me up with the rope she conceal on her hand.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

Sun Shangxiang is here for tonight. She said about her landlord kicked them out.

I was reading the latest fashion magazine. While Sun Shangxiang was doing the dishes.

"You sure you can handle the dish?" I asked.

"Yeah..! Don't you worry about me...!" She said.

"Good..." I said.

"I'm done!" She yelled.

"Good..." I said, flipping the magazine.

She approached me. She began to cuddle with me as I read the magazine.

"Hey, I thought you got tons of homework..." I said.

"Our relationship is always the first..." She said.

"Yeah..." I said, cuddling Sun Shangxiang.

"Wanna play PES?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

"Good, I'll take home!" She said.

#ZhouYu's POV

It's dinner time. The 4 of us are sitting on the dining table, eating dinner. But Wu Huili and Mei Xujie keep staring at each other.

"What's wrong with you guys? Does the veggies taste bad?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"No... The veggies are great." Mei Xujie said.

"Yeah..." Wu Huili nodded, staring at Mei Xujie.

After the meal, I'm tidying beds for Xiao Qiao, Mei Xujie and Wu Huili. Wu Huili approached me as I'm done with the beds.

"You told me that I'm gonna sleep on the couch?" Wu Huili said.

"So, you wanna sleep on the couch?" I said.

"Oh no... That's not what I meant..." She said.

"... I hope you don't flip around like an idiot." I said.

"Geez... Don't call me an idiot..." She said, backhugs me.

"Don't do that..." I said, staring at her.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat..." She said, kisses me on the lips.

"If you do something worse than that, I'll kick you out this minute." I said.

"Do worse...? Are you taunting me to do something?" She said in a flirting tone.

"Yu dearie!" Xiao Qiao called.

"One minute!" I said.

"One minute is enough to pleasure you..." Wu Huili said.

"I can tolerate your words, woman. But I won't tolerate what you do to hurt Xiao Qiao." I said.

"Even this?" She began to strip me.

"Are you testing my patience?" I said, wearing my clothes.

As I'm going to wear my shirt, Mei Xujie passes by the room. She saw me and Wu Huili. She came in to the room, slapping Wu Huili.

"Why...?" Wu Huili said, staring at Mei Xujie.

"Zhou Yu, she's a vixen. A fox spirit to seduce you. Beware of her tricks!" Mei Xujie said.

"Me? Speak for yourself! You're that vixen! You wanna steal him from Xiao Qiao!" Wu Huili said.

"Slander! I've been searching for you, vixen! For years I'm searching you, to stop your menace!" Mei Xujie said.

"Stop, please..." I said.

"What...?" Xiao Qiao began to step back as she heard the ruckus.

"Xiao Qiao, calm down..." I said.

"... Alright." Xiao Qiao nodded slowly.

As the tension rises, we decided to talk down slowly. Knewing the fact that both Mei Xujie and Wu Huili are spirits, Xiao Qiao was shocked.

"Now, Wu Huili. You owe Zhou Yu an explanation. Your actions make him uncomfortable and may break the relationship of this couple." Mei Xujie said.

"..." Wu Huili stays silent.

"... You want me to show your true form?" Mei Xujie said.

"... Okay, I admit... I'm a fox spirit." Wu Huili said.

"What's your motive?" Mei Xujie asked.

"To seduce Zhou Yu." Wu Huili said, staring at me.

"Why do you want to seduce him?" Mei Xujie asked.

"... It's my will to seduce anyone, right?" Wu Huili said.

"True, it's everyone's will and right to choose somebody to love. But, you know he's in a relationship?" Mei Xujie said.

"... Honestly, no." Wu Huili said.

"I told you a lot of times, I got a girlfriend already." I said.

"He's lying, he enjoys everything what I do." Wu Huili said.

"I know that you're lying, vixen!" Mei Xujie said, chanting a spell Wu Huili turns into a fox-woman..

"What's happening to her? She's so furry..." Xiao Qiao said.

"She's a fox spirit. This is her true identity." Mei Xujie said.

"That's karma for you, bitch." I said.

"... No... It can't be..." Wu Huili said, covering herself.

"Why are you covering yourself? I thought you're pretty confident of seducing men." Mei Xujie said.

"... Don't you forgot about that incident 500 years ago?" Wu Huili said, changing her glance at Mei Xujie.

"What...? That's..." Mei Xujie said.

"We actually got a chance to live with hot and cute guys back then... You're just acting all sainty and all, I know you want one of those boys." Wu Huili said.

"That's a slander!" Mei Xujie said.

"Come on... I know that guy that you're eyeing..." Wu Huili said. She snapped her fingers and a guy appeared.

"...! You...!" Mei Xujie said.

"See, isn't he just cute?" Wu Huili said.

"That's..." Mei Xujie said.

"I bet you wanna cuddle him all night..." Wu Huili said, giggling in excitement.

"Come on, he's an illusion right?" Xiao Qiao said, touching the guy's abs. And then the guy disappeared.

"Dear, I got some too..." I said.

"Oh right..." Xiao Qiao said, "Gosh, where the hell did that guy went?" She said in confusion.

"Like you said, he's a mere illusion." Mei Xujie said.

"But you're longing for him, right?" Wu Huili said.

"... Xujie, she's getting annoying." I said.

"You said that I'm annoying...?" Wu Huili said.

"Yep, very annoying." I said.

"I'll show you who's annoying." Wu Huili said, tying me with a rope.

"Where the hell did you get that rope from?" I said.

"Trade secret." She said, winking at me.

"You dare seduce my Zhou Yu in front of me...!" Xiao Qiao said, preparing a punch for Wu Huili

"Today isn't your day, kid." Wu Huili said, tying Xiao Qiao with a rope too.

"At least we share the same fate..." Xiao Qiao said.

"As for you, Xujie... You know you can't beat me, right?" Wu Huili said.

"Alright, I've seen this enough." Suddenly a guy with a hoodie jacket appeared.

"Who are you?" Wu Huili said.

"You have forgotten me, young fox? I saved you once." The guy said, removing his hoodie.

"Seriously, who are you?" Wu Huili said.

"Zuo Ci." The guy said.

"You look different, savior." Wu Huili said.

"Yes... I got a new haircut and I shaved my beard." Zuo Ci said.

"Pardon me, sir... How did you get in here?" I said.

"Hahaha... Trade secret." Zuo Ci said.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Mei Xujie said.

"I'm bringing her back. I have seen her acts." Zuo Ci said, "Even now, actually." He continued.

"Good!" Xiao Qiao said.

"Well, young maiden. It seems that this couple can live happily ever after... Before someone interrupts it though." Zuo Ci said, dragging Wu Huili out.

"Wait a minute...! Is she possessed or something?" Xiao Qiao said.

"Nah, no one's possessed." Zuo Ci said, leaving my house.

"So um... Can you free us?" I said.

"Right..." Mei Xujie said, untying our ropes.

It's been a long night... Wu Huili is out of my life. And I can sleep in peace. But I'm still wondering how the hell did they came in to my house...

Next morning, I woke up and I started to cook breakfast. Mei Xujie popped out of nowhere.

"Morning." She said.

"Oh, um... Good morning... Didn't see you there..." I said.

"Sorry if I scared you." She said.

"Nah, it's okay..." I said.

"So...about yesterday..." She said.

"Yeah, I really don't expect things were involved with a spirit." I said.

"I... I'm actually a..." She said.

"I know. But, you won't leaving soon, right?" I said.

"No... I guess I'm gonna hang around for this semester." She said.

"I see..." I said.

There's a brief of an awkward silence. Xiao Qiao is awake, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Xujie... Morning, Yu..." Xiao Qiao said.

"Morning." Mei Xujie said.

"What you cookin'?" Xiao Qiao said.

"Your favorite bacon." I said.

"Yippie!" Xiao Qiao said.

Xiao Qiao happily take her seat of the dining table.

"Xujie, don't just stand there." Xiao Qiao said.

"Okay..." Mei Xujie nodded.

* * *

#LiChunYong's POV

A beautiful morning. As per daily basis, I wake up at 5. I saw Sun Shangxiang sleeping beside me sweetly. I carefully tuck her so that she won't catch a cold. I washed my face and change into my track suit. I went out to the park nearby.

It's still a little bit dark, and some people are already jogging. I jogged around the park. It took me an hour more to jog a whole lap.

I went to a bakery as I went back. I bought some bread for breakfast. It was 8 when I'm back home, and Sun Shangxiang is still sleeping like a log.

"Wake up..." I said, tapping her knee.

"Hmm... Don't wake me up yet, Chunnie..." She said.

"It's 8." I said.

"Like I care..." She said.

"Come on. Don't tell me you wanna sleep all day." I said.

"Yeah..." She said.

"Fine... I'll starve you to death then..." I said.

"No!" She suddenly woke up.

"Hahaha... That trick always works." I said.

"Get me a glass of water, please." She said.

"Here." I poured and gave the cup to her.

"Thanks... What did you bought?" She said.

"Bread." I said.

"What bread?" She said.

"I bought a lot. Check them by yourself." I said.

"Be a guy, would you... I want a breakfast on bed once in a while..." She said.

"Fine... Do you want milk or coffee?" I said.

"I want... milk." She said.

I nodded and went to the kitchen. I prepared a tray of bread and a glass of milk.

"Here." I said, putting the tray on her lap.

"Yippie! What should I try first..." She said.

"I'm gonna get this." I grabbed a big bun on the left side of the tray.

"No! That's mine!" She said.

"Man, I'm starving." I said, gobbling the bun.

"Hey, I'm gonna eat that first!" She said.

"I bought that all. Besides, you can eat all of the bread on the tray." I said.

"No fair." She said, pouting at me.

"Quick eat your bread or I'll gonna hobble up all of it." I said.

"No!" She began to eat her bread.

* * *

_A/N: Phew... Sorry for the late update. Busy with mid-term tests which I hate most. I received another novel project, that is a request from my class. A class novel, to be exact. What it pains me is there's no improvement at all..._

_You can request a scene if you want... I'll whip you a fine story!_

_Really appreciate for the readers that support me until now. Probably I said that in every chapter, but I like to say that. Don't forget to review too!_

_Thanks for reading, thanks for support, may God bless you all. :)  
_


End file.
